I Promise
by Luckystarz910
Summary: Austin and Ally are now happily engaged, on tour and planning their dream wedding. They've heard that wedding planning can be stressful, but it can't be that bad right? Will stress push them apart? Will an unexpected visitor ruin everything? Changing the rating to M due to the last few chapters. Sequel to "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us"
1. Planning & Arrivals

Hey lovely readers! I'm back and I decided that I didn't want Auslly's happily ever after to end just yet. So here's the mini sequel to _Nothing's Gonna Stop Us._ Enjoy!

I only own my Original Characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or the Disney Channel.

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

_December 2013_

Austin and I have been engaged for six months now, and honestly I fall more in love with him each day. My ring is absolutely stunning and I kid you not, I must look at it at least twenty times a day. Now that may seem silly to most people, but it's not because it's a constant reminder that Austin committed to me. The _Austin Moon _committed to me! I still can't believe it. The _one_ guy when I met him I couldn't fathom "spending more time with", the **one** who embarrassed me on The Helen Show, the _one_ who became my best friend and the _one _guy that ultimately became my everything. _ Wow, I'm lucky. I get to marry my best friend. _Since we've announced our engagement our careers have skyrocketed and we're at the top of our A Game. Right now we're on tour together, but home for the weekend to take care of some wedding planning details. We've decided that we've been dating long enough and are ready to get married as soon as possible. So, in just a couple of months, when we're on our break from our tour we're getting married. And so let the wedding planning craziness ensue.

We had our engagement party at Shredder's Beach Club remember our old stomping grounds back in high school. We had it early in the fall this year and it was cool still comfortable weather. Our engagement party was very relaxed, casual and I had a red maxi dress on while Austin wore a yellow polo. Trish once again curled my hair like she did the night that my life changed for the better, and this time we just did extremely soft curls. We spent the night dancing and socializing with our friends and family who were yet to be acquainted with each other. My cousin Kate flew in from New York, and Austin's cousin well flew in from North Carolina. I was nervous to have Kate meet Austin because she's really protective of me and she can be headstrong and intimidating like Trish. Thankfully, my fears were just in my mind as turns out Kate was shockingly pleasant towards Austin. I was nervous meeting Austin's cousin Will for the first time as well. Will is older than Austin and I, and is married to his wife Jessica and has two children, Casey and Emma. We want Casey to be our ring bearer and Emma to be our flower still need to ask Will & Jessica if Casey and Emma can be a part of our wedding. I just wanted to make a good impression on him. I need to have his approval to become officially a part of the Moon family. Austin doesn't have any siblings so Will is the closest "family" relative to a brother Austin has. Again, I was worried for nothing because we got along great. Everyone had a blast and danced the night away.

Let me just tell you that wedding planning is extremely stressful. You might be wondering, _Ally, why on earth wouldn't you hire a wedding planner? _The real reason is: I am extremely particular and know exactly what Austin and I are envisioning, other than Trish & Dez I don't trust anyone else to execute it in the way that I want. We're famous so we don't have to worry about the cost of everything, but in all honesty Austin and I are much more modest and practical when it comes to our finances. You see, I'm sure that everyone expects us to have this over-the-top insanely expensive wedding but that's _not_ what we want. We don't see a point in spending an ridiculous amount of money on a wedding. We can have what we want and have it tailored to our tastes and elegant at the same time. Austin and I are in the spotlight enough as it is, so we just want a wedding with the people we love most there. We don't need 300 people there. We want our wedding to be as intimate as possible and if I had it my way I would've had at maximum fifty people in attendance, but we're **Austin and Ally **so apparently intimate is out of the question.

Austin and I pretty much instantly decided that we want Trish & Dez standing next to us when we say I do. We also chose to put Kate and Will in our small bridal party. Since Kate and Will live out of state they'll only be around for the important wedding related events. Austin and I are totally okay with that! I feel it will be less hectic and easier to schedule things with only four other people to coordinate fittings, cake tastings, and possibly even meeting with the florist. Oh, I forgot to mention that my frugal father, Lester Dawson joined a country club the minute I became a huge success. I want to take care of my parents, so that's what I'm doing in any way possible, and if golfing and having cigars will make my parents happy then so be it. They did so much for me when I was younger and I just want to show them how much I appreciate their encouraging me to get over my stage fright and teaching me to go after what I want in life. Austin and I are also humoring them by letting them add some couples from their country club because according to my mom Penny Dawson it is good "social decorum". Oh well, I guess that's just a few more save-the-dates that we have to mail out. I have heard nightmares about the wedding planning process, so if parents adding on a few more guests than we want is the worst that can happen. Eh, I think I can handle that. Mimi and Mike Moon have been great and thrilled for us during this whole wedding planning process. Mimi's offered to help and whenever I need it to just give her a call. She and Mike helped Austin and I choose which pictures we were going to use on our save-the-date magnets. We're so lucky to have people who love us and want to help alleviate any of the potentially unnecessary stress.

Six month is, we have chosen our wedding venue, color scheme, first dance song, taken our engagement pictures, started sending out our save-the-dates along with putting deposits down on other major vendors. I've been using _The Ultimate Wedding Planner_ that Trish bought me literally the next day after I got engaged. This book is literally so amazing, I can't even tell you how extremely detailed it is._ I LOVE detail just like I love LOVE! _ Right, so where was I? Oh, well we've decided that we're going to have our wedding ceremony on the beach. Our wedding color scheme will be red and yellow with hints of blue throughout the wedding. Today, Trish, Kate and I are going shopping for wedding dresses as well as looking at bridesmaid dresses for them. I'm super excited for today, I can't believe how quickly time is passing me by. _Oh my gosh! I need to call Trish and Kate! Our appointment at Belle's Bridal Boutique is in less than a few hours! No! Wait, Kate's plane should've landed by now. Actually, you know what I'll just call Trish and see if she has picked Kate up from the airport yet. _I pick up my cell and dial Trish's number, and she picks up on the third ring.

"Hey Trish! Did you pick up Kate from Miami airport?"

"Yeah, we just grabbed Kate's suitcase off of the baggage claim and we're heading over to your dad's house now to get her settled." Trish says in her _I got this Ally, don't worry _tone.

"Great! Hey Kate! I'm so freaking excited to see you both!" Ally says in the peppiest voice she's ever used.

"Ally! It's so good to be in Miami again! We'll see you in what a half hour or so?" Kate says anxiously since she hasn't seen her cousin since before she got engaged.

"Yeah, I just have to finish some things up at the house and say goodbye to Austin real quick." I say enthusiastically.

Trish and Kate say, "Can't wait! Love you Ally!" in unison I might add.

"Love you guys too! I'll see you soon!" **When Ally hangs up the phone she finishes getting ready and calls out to Austin who is in the living room.**

* * *

"Hey Superstar! I have to head out in a few minutes to meet up with Kate and Trish. We're going to look at wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses today!" **Ally screams in ****excitement and grins from ear to ear**.

**Austin comes up to their bedroom and he sees his fiancee has her hair loosely curled and her strapless cotton turquoise maxi dress on, grabs a pair of cinderella flats to go with it. The dress is one of his favorites because it makes Ally's chocolate brown eyes pop even more. Ally is checking herself out in the mirror trying to decide if it's the most practical thing to wear today. She knows that she's made the right decision as Austin comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. They look at each other in the mirror admiring how sweet they look right now,**

"Hey Stardoll! Have I told you how gorgeous you look today?" **Ally blushes and Austin spins her around so she is looking at him. **

"Austin, yes you tell me how beautiful you think I am every day." **Ally feels her cheeks turning crimson. She loves that Austin still makes her feel this way after all these years.**

"Well...it's [kiss] part [kiss] of [kiss] my [kiss] job. You know we really do look as cute together. " **Austin smirks at her with his brown eyes that makes her want to melt. **

**"**Yes, yes we do. I wish I could spend more time with you love, but I really have to get going." **Ally says with a hint of sadness in her voice. She misses him the second that they are away from each other.**

"But babe! I'm really going to miss you. I love you, gorgeous!" **Austin whines because he's going to miss her the second she walks out of their house.**

**"** I love you, handsome." **Ally pecks Austin on the lips and she walks down the spiral staircase and out their front door to her convertible to head over to her dad's house.**

* * *

A/N: First chapter of the next installment complete! BAM! Reviews appreciated! xo


	2. Dresses & Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the Disney Channel. I do own my original characters.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**Scene Change**

**Ally arrives after her short drive to her parents house in her sleek red convertible. She pulls up and parks on the left side of her parents driveway behind Trish's white Lexus. She parks the car and Ally hears screaming coming from inside the house, she's greeted by Kate and Trish literally running out the door waiting to greet her. **

"ALLY! ALLY! ALLY! Oh my god Ally! We've been waiting for you!" **Trish and Kate both scream again in unison**_**.** I swear that they don't even know each other that well yet it seems like they're alike in their thinking. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that they are going to get along great._

" KATE! TRISH! Oh my god! I'm so happy to see you! Come on, let's go inside! Mom and Dad should be around and we have some time to kill before our appointment at the bridal boutique."

"Ally! You look so gorgeous today!" Kate says to her cousin.

"Thanks Kate, but I'm not tall, blonde and thin like you are. You're the hot one!" **Kate smiles because she knows that Ally's right. Kate's 5'8 has platinum blonde hair with green eyes, the figure of a barbie doll. Kate may be from New York, yes she can be pretty high maintenance but she really does have a heart of gold. **

**Ally and Kate turn to Trish, **"We love that leopard print bag you have Trish! It's so cute!"** typical girls.**

**They continue to compliment each other and the three women walk into her childhood home and are greeted warmly by her parents**.

"Ally! Oh baby! I missed you so much!" **Penny hugs her so tight she can barely breathe and it sounds like she's going to cry**. _ I love my mom, but seriously she's gotten even more emotional since Austin and I got engaged. _

"Hi Mom! It's so great to see you, but you do realize that we just had you over for dinner last night? -" **Ally's cut off by her second favorite guy in the world, next to Austin that is. Truth be told, she can't choose between either of them as to who her favorite is because she's **_daddy's little girl_**.**

"Daddy!" **Ally runs into his arms to squeeze him as tightly as she possibly can. **

"Hi sweetheart! Take it easy on your mom alright? She just loves you so much, we both love you so much and we -" **Lester starts to get choked up as well.**

**Trish and Kate aren't used to this sort of behavior from either of Ally's parents. So, they decide to interrupt what could result in a sob-fest if they don't act quickly.**

"Hey! Why don't we get something to eat and just chat for a little while." **Trish suggests sweetly.**

"Yeah! Aunt Penny and Uncle Lester! I'm kind of hungry. My flight was scheduled to come in on time originally, and then a half hour later it was delayed and I had a tiny snack before we left. " **Kate's stomach starts to growl so she definitely needs to eat something.**

"Of course! I think it's safe to assume that you want to eat light being that you're trying on dresses today?" **Penny smiles already knowing their answer.**

"YES! That sounds great! Thank you!" **Ally, Trish and Kate all say in unison.**

**Penny, Lester and the girls walk down the narrow hallway that leads into the kitchen area. Penny stands at the island counter in the center and fixes the girls some turkey, mayo and cheese sandwiches while she makes Lester a ham and cheese sandwich as well. Penny hands the girls and her husband and their sandwiches as they all sit down at the kitchen table and discuss Ally's wedding plans. Penny was supposed to go with the girls to the bridal salon but something came up last minute so the girls are going to send pictures or so that's what Ally thinks. You know what they say time flies when you're having fun. **

**"**Kate! Trish! Our appointment at Belle's Bridal Boutique is in a half hour and it'll take us about fifteen minutes to get there. We need to finish up and get ready to go. I'm sorry mom and dad I'd love to stay and chat longer but you know how I am with being on time..." Ally trails off worrying that she's going to disappoint her parents.

"Oh honey! It's fine, just head on out. We'll see you soon. Love you!" **Penny and Lester chuckle because they know for a fact for adamant Ally is about being on time for everything and just how anxious she gets if she's going to be late. Ally smiles and is grateful that her parents knew her so well**.

"Thanks Mom & Dad, love you too! Trish! Kate! Why don't we just take my car over to the boutique and I'll drop you guys back off here right after?" **Ally suggests but there's really not an option because really it's what will be easier.**

"But All-" **Trish starts to whine but Ally cuts her off. **

"No Trish! I know that you want to drive, but really it'll be the easiest right now since I'm blocking your car in and trust me it's totally cool." **Ally smiles genuinely at her best friend. **

" I got shotgun!" **Kate yells to Trish and runs to the car and hops in.**

"No problem Katycat! I have shotgun on the way back from the bridal boutique though!" **Trish gets in the sleek red convertible in the passenger seat for now. Ally walks over to the drivers side and gets in the car.**

* * *

**Scene Change**

**Ally and the girls just listen to music while driving and catching up with each other on the drive over. Their trip is short and before they know it they're already here pulling up to Belle's Bridal Boutique's parking lot.**

**They park the convertible, Ally locks it as they walk up to the glass doors of the boutique which has a single red rose on it. They're greeted by the sales associate with cascading long brown curls with green eyes who looks to be in her early twenties, **"Welcome to Belle's Bridal Boutique! I'm Isabelle and I'll be your bridal stylist today. Are you Ally Dawson?"

"Yes I am! I have my Maid of Honor Trish and my bridesmaid Kate here with me today. We're scheduled to have our appointment at 2:00pm and I know we're fifteen minutes earlier than expected so we'll just wait."

"No Ms. Dawson, it's not a problem at all. It's refreshing that you're early. So what do you say we get started? Before I start pulling dresses for you, what kind of wedding ceremony are you having?" Isabelle says with a smile on her face.

"I'd love that! My fiancé and I are having a beach wedding." A**lly can't stop smiling this whole day seems surreal to her.**

"Alright ladies, why don't you look for potential bridesmaid dresses with Ally? I'm going to go pull wedding dress styles I think that she'll like."

**The girls set off on a mission to find the right style bridesmaid dresses for them. They look at each other and start to chuckle after seeing how hideous some of these bridesmaids dresses are.**

**Kate holds up a dress that makes her want to vomit,** " Wow, this is the ugliest brown dress I think I've ever seen in my life. I mean just look at it."

**Trish and I look at each other and she scoffs, **"You're right what on earth do you even call that brown? It's not pretty like the honey brown color, and it's light like a champagne but it's God awful ugly. What do they even call it?"

"Eh hem! Latte! Who on earth would put their bridesmaids in dresses this color?" I ask completely baffled.

"A bride that doesn't want her bridesmaids to outshine her. I know it's totally ridiculous. I'm not worried Ally, you won't ever put Trish or I in a color that hideous ever!" **Kate states with no hesitance in her voice.**

**Trish pulls up another dress that looks like it belongs in a circus and it's got a million different layers to it,** "This one looks like it belongs in a circus. It's like a million different colors threw up and were splashed onto this dress and it's over $300."

"Girls! Don't worry! I'd never put you in a horrible color, so that's why you will be wearing red."

"Red!" Trish and Kate scream excitedly, "Yes! Auslly colors!" **I just chuckle and shake my head lovingly at them.**

"Okay girls, why don't we stop making fun of the obviously atrocious dresses and find you guys some dresses that are actually suitable? Let's look for light fabrics for you guys like chiffon and taffeta. We need to find you guys three or four dresses to try on. Oh, are you thinking short dresses or long dresses?"

"Alright, I'm on it." **Kate being a fashionista from New York and Trish with her awesome sense of style will definitely find appropriate choices for them. Kate sets off and finds two long dresses while Trish comes back and finds two short ones. **

"Hey Ally! This is what we've found to try on. Let's wait to see what Isabelle pulls for you to try on though because we want our dresses to compliment yours." **Trish says and Kate nods her head in agreement. As soon as Trish finishes her statement Isabelle comes back with at least five dresses in her hands.**

**Isabelle smiles, **"Okay Ally! I've pulled these dresses for you based on where you're getting married and a couple also just for fun to try on so you get the whole dress experience. I've pulled sweetheart a-line dresses, mermaid style dresses, and even a trumpet style dress along with a full ball gown that zips up in the back just for fun."

**Ally walks into the fitting room. Which one should she try on first? She's got five dresses in here, Isabelle hands her the first dress. The first dress she is handed is a simple A-line lace gown with flowers on it, with very intricate detail but goes straight across the bust. There's a corset that needs to be laced up in the back, but Ally think it's pretty enough and the train isn't insanely long. **_This is it! I can't believe that I am trying on the first wedding dress ever! I wish my mom was here but she had something important for work last minute. I wonder if I'm going to get the OMG this dress is it feeling that everyone talks about when I find it. Okay, well we're about to find out if dress number one is a contender._

_**Ally walks out of the fitting room and sitting in front of her is Trish, Kate and Penny. Ally's in complete disbelief because she knows how important her mom's work is to her.**_

"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought -"

**Penny cuts Ally off, **"Oh honey! I told my boss that whatever the issue was with the gorillas that it could wait a few hours because I had somewhere much more important to be - and that's with you and experiencing this."

**Ally walks over to her mom and just hugs her to let her knows that she appreciates that she's here with them. **"So, what do we think?"

"Well, it's pretty but we don't want to settle on the first one when we have four other dresses to see on you." **Penny says while Kate and Trish nod in complete agreement.**

**Ally walks back into the dressing room and decides to try on the full ball gown just to see what it looks like on her. She slips the dress on and Isabelle zips her up. She feels like the dress is literally overpowering her and to top it all off it's heavy. Ally walks out of the fitting room once again and shows the others dress #2. **

**Everyone smiles at Ally but they all know that this was the "just for fun" dress since Ally doesn't want the over-the-top wedding. **

**Kate decides to give her opinion, **"Ally you look beautiful in this dress, but it's just too much. You and Austin want an intimate beach wedding, and this is that over-the-top gaudy type of dress that Carrie from Sex in The City would've worn if Mr. Big actually married her when he was supposed to."

"Yeah Ally, this is a Cinderella dress, but it's sparkling so much that it's even hurting my eyes. I never thought I would say that." **Trish couldn't have been more right. The bodice was glitzed to the max that it might as well have been a disco ball and the bottom half was just a fulle tulle skirt. The dress added another twenty pounds for Ally to carry on top of her body weight.**

**"**Alright Isabelle, I think that it's time that I get out of this dress. I'd like to try the next one on." Ally says with anticipation in her voice because she just has a feeling that one of the five dress is going to be _the dress_.

**Ally and Isabelle walk into the fitting room and put on the next dress. Dress #3 is a strapless organza and ****tulle high low style ballgown, ****with a dropped waistline and beaded flower appliques draped diagonally on the left side of the wedding dress. The fabric is so light and looks perfect for a beach wedding. There's only one word to describe this dress: **_Breathtaking. _**Ally slips on the dress and Isabelle and zips up the dress. Ally walks out of the dressing room and over to her mini entourage.**

Wow. Gorgeous. Stunning.

**Trish, Penny and Kate are at a loss for words in this moment. Ally hasn't seen herself in the mirror just yet so she's unsure why the normally boisterous women are silent. Penny is the first to speak and wants to cry but holds back tears threatening to fall, **

"Ally, you look like a bride in this dress. It just truly enhances your beauty. You look stunning baby girl."

**Trish is trying to hold back the tears in case her best friend isn't sure that this dress is **_**the one. **_"You look just - wow! Ally I can't believe this is really happening. We're all grown up and getting married and I just - wow. You look absolutely beautiful." **Ally's not sure whether this dress is a hit or not with the others as she hasn't seen the dress yet, but Kate's the last one so let's see what she thinks.**

" You look gorgeous Ally! Really you do! I'm just so happy to be in your wedding and it sucks that I live far away from you but just know that I will always be here for you and I love you. Okay?

"Promise?"**Ally says to Kate with her heart filled with happiness**

"Promise." **Kate says as she gives Ally her pinky to seal the deal. **

"Isabelle, I'd like you to turn me around so I can see this dress in the mirror please."

**Isabelle responds happily, **"Of course Ally. Ready... one, two, three. "

**Isabelle spins Ally around to face the mirror and as Ally looks at herself for the first time in the mirror in this particular dress she starts crying. She's never seen herself look this beautiful before. She thought with her pale skin that she wouldn't look good in white, but she was wrong, oh boy was she wrong. Ally zones out for a few minutes completely overwhelmed with so much happiness that she starts shaking. **

**Isabelle asks, **"Ally, what do you see when you look at yourself in this dress?"

**Ally smiles through her tears, **"Austin. I see Austin. I see myself walking down the aisle and marrying Austin in this dress. This is the one. This is my wedding dress without a doubt. I don't need to try on any other dresses because I know that the others just won't be as special. "** Penny, Kate and Trish are also in full blown tears right now as well. Ally opens her arms wide and the three other women join her for a group hug. Everyone's mascara is running right now, but not a single one of them cares at all. **

"ALLY! YOU FOUND YOUR WEDDING DRESS! YOU HAD THE BRIDAL MOMENT THAT NOT ALL WOMEN HAVE WHEN THEY GET MARRIED! YOU'RE SO LUCKY!" **Trish screams and cries in the middle of the boutique and she doesn't even care. **

"Really, thank you so much for sharing this moment with me. You three are the most important women in my life and I'm just so grateful to have you. So, let's stop crying. I'll stay in my dress because I don't want to take it off yet. Trish and Kate, I want you to start trying on some bridesmaid dresses. Now, short or long?"

"Long!" **They both say. **

**Kate states,"**Especially since your wedding dress makes you look like you're floating on a cloud. Long dresses are much more elegant anyways."

"Alright then, so instead of trying on all four dresses we'll just have you guys try on two. How does that sound?" **Ally says smiling.**

**Trish and Kate grab their dresses and go into separate fitting rooms while Ally and Penny wait outside the doors for them. Trish's dress is a one- shoulder adorned with a delicate flower applique at the top along with an asymmetrical neckline and ruching down the silhouette. Kate's dress is a strapless straight across draped criss-cross netting with a soft flowing sash down the center.**

**Trish and Kate step out of their dressing rooms and walk to Ally and Penny. **Both dresses look absolutely stunning but which one is going to work best with Ally's dress? Which one is going to make both of the girls feel confident and look beautiful?

"You both look amazing! Is there anything that you guys don't like about each dress? I think this might be a tough decision for all of us." **Ally says extremely impressed with both dresses.**

"Ally, when Kate and I were driving back from the airport... we agreed we just want you to be happy. Both dresses are beautiful and I'd be happy to wear either." **Trish says with confidence,** "But if you need me to make this a little easier on you. Kate's rocking that bridesmaid dress she's wearing."

"I agree with Trish! Hey Isabelle, since it seems like the dress I have on we're leaning towards can you grab Trish a dress in her size as well?"

"Not a problem! I'll be right back" **Isabelle says and before we know it she's literally back only a few minutes later.**

"Here you go Trish! Now, let's get this dress off of you and the other one on." **Isabelle goes to help get Trish in the new dress that everyone can't wait to see on her as well. **

**Trish comes out and Ally's jaw almost hits the floor. She can't get over how gorgeous this bridesmaid dress looks on both girls. Penny also smiles approvingly as she just sits back and lets the girls talk about the bridesmaid dress that suits them. It hugs their curves perfectly, the chiffon material is so light and airy that it'll be perfect for a wedding ceremony on the beach. Kate and Trish stand on opposites sides of Ally and Ally's vision just became a reality.**

"Trish! Kate! I love this dress on you! You both look incredible in it! Do you love it?"

"Yes, yes we do. We're ready to buy the dress right now." **Trish and Kate both say in unison.**

"Well, that settles it. Isabelle, we can't thank you enough for all of your help today. I'll be purchasing and paying for my wedding dress in full and the girls will be paying for their dresses as well."

"Okay, great Ally so we will need to schedule your fittings now. Your first fitting will be in March, your next fitting about April, and your last fitting will be in June one month before your wedding. Isabelle sets up Ally's fittings for her. The ladies all thank her one last time and then exit the boutique arm in arm.

_Talk about a successful day. _

* * *

_**A/N: You guys rock! Reviews appreciated. xo**  
_


	3. Fittings

**Hey Readers! I really hope that you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Shoutouts: Thank you to my friend Tori for making the awesome book covers for both of my stories.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, while most of my story is fluff... I can assure you that the next few chapters you will need to prepare yourselves. I've changed the rating for adult language and adult content for that reason. Please understand, the next few chapters are not for the faint of heart.**

**Disclaimer:I don't Austin and Ally or the Disney Channel. I do own my original characters in my story, Kate, Isabelle, Christopher, Will, Jessica, etc.**

* * *

Time Skip

_May 2013_

**Ally's POV**

...

**There's so many finite details that have taken place over the past five months. I've already had my first dress fitting and I've lost a little bit of weight and I swear that I'm eating but between working out and the stress the inches are just falling off of me. I think it has to do more with anxiety, the dress has to fit perfect. I refuse to marry Austin in any other dress but this one. Today, Trish and I will be going to the bridal boutique for my second fitting. I'm so nervous and anxious, I'm still worried that the dress won't fit or it won't look the way I've always imagined it to look on my body so close before the wedding. Austin and I booked our honeymoon to Bora Bora a month ago and seriously we just can't wait to get away from everyone and everything and have time just to the two of us. No internet, no smartphones, just using our cameras set in airplane mode of course and enjoying and loving every single inch of each other's body. **_Oops! Sorry about that, it's just my fiancé is so hot. _ Where was I? **Oh yes, so we booked our honeymoon, finalized the limo, met with our florist, decided on our wedding cake, etc. Before we go over the the boutique Trish is coming over to try a bridal hairstyle so of course the second she gets here I'm sending Dez off with him to go get fitted for their tuxes.**

**It's early May, but it's hot enough that I just slip on a red strapless cotton dress with pockets in the front. Oh, the cotton just feels so good on my skin and it'll be easy to slip into my wedding dress at the fitting. I'm in the bedroom getting dressed, and hear Austin singing down in the kitchen and call down to him, **

**"**Austin! You need to get in the shower. Trish is going to be here in a half hour. I need you showered and dressed and ready to walk out of the house to go get fitted for your tux and go meet Dez."

"I'm coming babe, let me just finish-"

**Ally cuts him off, **"Your pancakes."

**Austin smirks and pecks her on the mouth, **" You know me so well."

**Austin hops in the shower and has time to throw on a red polo, cargo shorts and sneakers, Ally speaks to him from her vanity and into the steamy bathroom, **" Oh and don't forget -"

"My dress socks. I know, baby." **Austin coos to Ally. Austin gets dressed and dials Dez, Dez picks up on the third ring, **

**"**Hey Man! Trish just left so I'm assuming that Ally is making you haul ass to get out of the house at the moment?'

**Austin chuckles, **" Yeah man! Listen just meet me at Dante's Tuxedo place in about 15 minutes. Oh, and before I forget bring"

"My dress socks." **Austin chuckles at Dez for reading his mind, **

"Alright man, well spend some time with your fiancée before mine gets there, and we don't see them for a couple of hours."

"I'm already ahead of you buddy." **Austin hangs up the phone with Dez and walks over to the vanity she's sitting at, he kisses Ally's cheek and her head to gain better access to her neck and she swears that he likes to torture her on purpose. Ally responds just as eagerly when she kisses him thinking, **

_You're on Moon. Two can play at this game. _

** Ally starts to nibble on Austin's ear and brings her lips back to his,**

"Mmmm A-U-S-T-I-N." **Ally moans into his ears knowing that in 3, 2, 1 and he has a boner,** " We don't have time for this. I'm sorry."

"But babe, you've got my engine all revved up and this isn't fair." **Austin whines**.

**Ally smiles coyly, **"Well then, perhaps you should've though about that when you started kissing my neck."

**The doorbell rings, and Ally gets up and leaves her fiance in shock and to figure out a way to take care of his problem at the moment. She glances over her shoulder and winks at him, **

"I better get that. " **Austin sprints to his feet but he's not fast enough to get to her before she gets to the door.**

**Ally yells from the bottom of the stairs, **"Austin! Trish is here!"

**Trish smiles and greets Ally in a huge bear hug, **"When is Austin going to come down? I have a very limited amount of time to get you ready before the fitting."** Ally starts to blush and Trish could spot that blush miles away, **

"Oh my god! You guys were about to get hot and heavy right before I came -" **Ally cuts her best friend off, **

"Well, no but he started to kiss my neck and then I started nibbling on his ear and.."

" Whoa! Let me cut you off right there! I know that he's your fiance, but I don't need to hear about a guy who I view as my brother sporting an erection that he's probably as we speak taking care of right now."

**Austin relieves himself and comes down to greet Trish hands clean after about ten minutes or so. One look at Trish and she knows that he and Ally were about to...**

**Austin averts his gaze to the floor like a puppy who's about to get scolded for doing something bad, **"Austin! It's about freaking time! You were up there for I'm guessing at least ten minutes and Ally already told me that you showered so all you had to do was get dressed."

**Austin looks up and smirks**, "I'm sorry Trish, but I just can't help myself around Ally. I love her and I just want to be with her in every way possible.. physical, mental and emotional."

**Ally bats her eyelashes at him and smiles, **"Aw, that was so sweet Austin." **He walks over and kisses Ally's forehead.**

**Trish interrupts their Auslly moment**, "Yeah Romeo, alright now grab your keys, kiss your fiance, and go meet mine at the tuxedo place, and tell him that I love him when you get there."

**Austin responds, **"Yes Mam! Alright Stardoll, well I'm going to head out but -"

"Not before you get your kiss." **Austin grabs his keys and walks out the door to his 2-door, yellow Porsche. He starts the engine and drives off to meet Dez.**

**Trish looks at Ally, **"Seriously, how do you guys do that? You communicate with looks and your minds. It's really cute and don't get me started on your nicknames for each other."

"Trish, let's just do my hair. We're running out of time and I promise on the way to the fitting you can fangirl over us all you want." **Trish grabs the curling iron and gets to work on Ally's hair, it takes her about a hair hour to pin her hair all up with two tendrils pulled out at highlighting her high cheekbones. Trish finishes Ally's hair, the two grab their purses, and Ally's wedding shoes, her wedding dress that she's kept hidden from Austin and grabs her keys. Ally locks the door, gets in her sleek red convertible, hood up for now, and open's the gate to their house as they get ready to leave.**

* * *

**Scene Change**

**The drive to Belle's Bridal Boutique is short. They pull up to the familiar parking lot and Ally parks her car. They step out of the car, dress and wedding shoes in tow, and smile when they reach the glass door of the boutique with that beautiful red rose on it. They walk in and are greeted by Isabelle who says that the seamstress Darlene will be out in a moment. **

**Trish and Ally sit down in the chairs in the front of the boutique while they wait for Darlene to come out, a few minutes later she does. **

"Ms. Dawson, it's nice to see you again. We're here for our second fitting? Correct?" **Darlene says in a kind tone,**

"Yes Darlene, our wedding is about a month away now or so." **Ally smiles widely.**

"Alright, well let's get you into the fitting room, Did you need Trish to go in there with you or would you rather her just lace you up after your dress is on?" **She inquires Ally, **

"Oh no! I'll just slip the dress on. I already have my corset on underneath my current dress, so it shouldn't be a problem." **Ally walks into the fitting room and changes quickly, **

"Trish, can you come here a second? I need you to lace me up for Darlene."

"Of course Ally, not a problem." **Trish is positively beaming at her best friend. Trish laces Ally up as tight as possible and not to the point she can't breathe, but definitely tight enough, that's for sure. **

**Darlene has Ally step onto the platform to get a better look at her, the length is perfect, her body looks incredible, but she's going to have to take the dress in an inch or so.**

"Ally, it looks like you've easily lost 15 pounds since your last fitting. So, this is what I want you to do. You need to lower your cardio at the gym and I want you to start eating ice cream, cookies, chips just to maintain this weight. I know you want your dress to be perfect and I'm sure it's just stress, but believe me when I tell you that everything's going to be perfect."

"I know Darlene, I'm sorry it's just sometimes I feel like there's this added pressure because I'm a celebrity, and I feel like people forget that I have feelings too. I'll tell Austin to buy me a ton of Fruity Mint Swirl when I get home. I promise."

"Well Ally, other than me having to take your dress in about an inch your wedding dress looks great on you. I'll see you for your last fitting about a week or so before the wedding."

**Ally changes back into her cotton dress and comes out of the dressing room. She can't believe that her last fitting is going to be in a few weeks. ****Ally and Trish say goodbye to Darlene and Isabelle arm in arm thinking, **

_I wonder how the guys are doing right now._

* * *

**Scene Change**

Austin's POV

**Dez and I have just arrived at Dante's Tuxedo's to get fitted for our tuxes. Dez and I walk through the glass doors with black bars, and into the tuxedo shop. As we walk in, we notice that the store is kind of busy. Thankfully, we've made our appointment for around the same time Ally will be at her bridal dress fitting. We're greeted by a man in his mid forty's who I'm assuming is the tailor that will be taking mine and Dez's measurements, **

"Good Afternoon, my name is Christopher and I'll be assisting you today. Do you have an appointment?"

**I respond back, **"Yes, we do it should be under the last name Moon. I'm the groom, Austin. This is my best man, Dez. My cousin Will is also a groomsmen, so I'll have him get measured by another tailor, give you his measurements as soon as I get them."

**Christopher starts with his list on standard questions he asks soon-to-be grooms, **"Alright Austin, let's get started. Tell me about your venue. Are you getting married in a church, on the beach, in the city on the roof of a building? Do you have a particular style tux in mind for yourself?"

"Well, the last time I was fitted for a tux was prom. So, it has been a while. My fiancee and I are getting married on the beach. I would like to wear a dark gray tux, white button down, slacks, socks, but I won't be needing shoes. You see, I've brought my own, and so has Dez. I would like Dez and Will in light gray tuxes."

**Christopher looks at Austin a little puzzled by his last statement, **"Oh?"

**Austin and Dez opens their boxes to reveal Austin's red high-top converses, and Dez's yellow high top converses, as well as their own dress socks,**

"Since our wedding ceremony is going to take place on the beach, I'm going a little less traditional and wearing red converse high tops instead of dress shoes."

**Christopher looks surprised, **"Well that's certainly different, but I like it. I like it a lot. Alright, so where were we? Ah, yes! What size dress shirts do you guys normally wear?"

**Austin replies, **"I wear a size 16 neck. Dez what size do you wear?"

**Dez responds back with, **" I'm typically a size 15 neck."

"Alright, I will go get you the shirts in your size. In the meantime, Austin pick out the style tux you want in our "look book" and choose another for Dez and Will."

**Austin stands at the desk and looks through the **_**look book**_**, he comes across a dark grey tux that he thinks will look great. Dez looks at the book as well, Dez's style has matured over the years, but Austin will give Dez the pop color tie and vest to make him feel more like himself. Will is really chill and laid back so he'll just go with whatever they decide without any issue. Dez points to a light gray tux for himself and will.**

"Alright, here are your shirts. Now, please show me which tuxes you'd like to try on, and before I go, I need you to choose your color vests, and ties ."

**Austin tells Christopher that he wants the traditional satin white vest, and the points to the tie that is white on the top but fades into red towards the bottom. Dez says that he and Austin have agreed on satin bright yellow vests, and a matching yellow tie for himself and Will. **

**Christopher brings back the tuxes for Austin and Dez to try on while they put on their own dress socks that they've already bought. Austin bought red, yellow, and black argyle style socks for his tux while Dez bought red, yellow, and blue diagonal designed socks for his tux. The two men go into their own fitting rooms and try on the tuxes. When they come out Christopher has Austin get on a pedestal, measuring his chest, sleeve length, pant width and length. He does the same for Dez as well, it takes about an hour total at the tuxedo shop for the two to get properly fitted. They're both pleased with the looks that they've chosen for the day of the wedding, go back into the fitting room to change back into their regular clothes. Austin finishes changing first and comes out when his phone starts to ring, he'd recognize that ringtone anywhere, **_Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now _**his special ringtone for Ally, he lets the phone ring once hearing the lyrics **_Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart__**, **_**and picks up on the second ring,**

"Well hello beautiful! Are you and Trish finished with your bridal fitting?" **Austin asks his fiancée.**

"Yes, we are Austin and I was so nervous that I didn't eat before it. Are you and Dez almost finished at the tuxedo shop?" **Ally inquires back to him.**

**Austin can't wait to see her and wants to get out of the store as soon as possible, **"Yes Stardoll, we should be finishing up in the next few minutes. I am just waiting for Dez and then we need to ask the tailor when to pick up our tuxes and then we'll leave. Want to meet us some food and drinks?"

**Ally is anxiously waiting to see him too,** "Yes, sounds great. Let's go to Paradise Bar & Grill. We'll head over there now and meet you both in fifteen minutes. Okay Superstar, we'll see you soon. I love you."

**Austin responds excitedly, **"I love you too, always & forever. I promise. See you soon gorgeous!"**Austin hangs up the phone, Dez has walked out in regular clothes, they go up to the desk and ask Christopher when they should pick up their tuxes including Will's,**

"Alright gentlemen, Austin please get me Will's measurements within the next few days so I can have his tux attire ready along with yours and Dez's. I need you to pick up your tuxes about three days prior to your wedding."

**Austin and Dez thank Christopher, telling him that he'll get Will's measurements to him as soon as possible. They walk out of the tuxedo shop go to their cars. Austin get in his yellow porsche, and Dez gets in his blue car ****follows him ****over to the restaurant. The two drive out of the parking lot and down the road to Paradise Bar & Grill to meet their ****fiancée's.**

**Scene Change**

**Austin sees Ally's car, and parks his yellow porsche with Dez pulling up right alongside of him. The two men get out of their car and walk into the bar. **

**Ally and Trish wave them over, and hug and kiss their guys when all of a sudden unfamiliar feeling washes over Ally as she tries to smile but thinks to herself, **

_Wow, everything is going so smoothly. I know that I should be grateful but I just have this overwhelming feeling. I can't explain what it feels like other than the calm before the storm._

* * *

**A/N: The storm is coming. Find out in the next chapter what exactly that means. ;-) xoxo**


	4. The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the Disney Channel.

As promised...the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews & enjoy what is probably one of my personal favorite chapters. ;-)

xoxo

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Flashback:

Ally was walking up to the doors of Sonic Boom, when she flashed back to the day that the Halloween Bash changed everything for her. Earlier in the day, a boy came into the Halloween store and asked Trish for a costume that's Charles Lindbergh. Of course Trish didn't know that, so she gives him a pilot costume which is actually the right one. Ally visits Trish at the store dressed as Florence Nightingale and persuades her to go over and talk to the cute pilot. Ally's attempt at flirting for lack of a better word, was embarrassing. She's not even remotely smooth and comes off as awkward and completely unsure of herself and rambling. **Ally scolds herself, **_Ugh, he was so cute. Why do I get so tongue-tied around cute guys? First Dallas and now the cute pilot. I may never even see again. _Trish gave the customer, who we later find out is Ethan the pilot costume, and later that night he shows up at Jimmy Starr's Halloween Bash where Austin is supposed to perform with Taylor Swift. Taylor ended up getting hurt so Ally took her place instead. However, earlier that afternoon, Dez the genius he is, tells Austin to type out how angry and upset he is with Ally and Jimmy, his recording manager. for what turns out to be a total misunderstanding and was supposed to be a surprise. Needless to say Austin sends the texts to both Ally and Jimmy calling them **evil gutless rats. **Later that night, Team Austin is officially at the Halloween Bash with a serious problem. Now they need to intercept Jimmy's phone and delete the inappropriate texts, so Austin doesn't get fired. While Team Austin searches for Jimmy, Ally walks outside dressed as Galexis Nova onto the balcony and she runs into the "cute pilot" Ethan again. Ethan doesn't recognize Ally from the store earlier in the day, Ally has confidence to talk to him this time. Ethan asks for her name and phone number and she gives it to him. And so it begins.

_Ethan. _

Ethan, the tall brunette, with hypnotizing gorgeous green eyes and a build similar to Austin's. I kept it a secret from Austin, Trish and Dez that I had successfully given Ethan my phone number. I also became friends with him, but truthfully, with us there was always just something more. I remember when I met him again at the Halloween Bash , he just looked so handsome, and I had hope that maybe just maybe Ethan would help me get over my massive crush on Austin, and he did for a little while. Even when Austin and I connected on stage that night, I was already starting to develop my crush on Ethan and well things were just less complicated with him. Ethan wasn't my partner, Austin was. Even if I wanted to be with Austin, it was too much of a risk being Austin's something more, his girlfriend and to constantly feel like I was being judged by everyone. However, with Ethan, while he was extremely cute, girls weren't throwing themselves at him like they did with Austin. I felt relieved for once, it was nice for someone to notice me and only me. Everything was just easier and I felt so comfortable with him, a comfort that I surprisingly hadn't felt with Austin. Maybe it's because I didn't feel pressured with him to be _perfect_ because he always made me feel like I was. Honestly, a part of the reason I thought that Ethan was the guy for me wasn't just because he was there but it was the way we connected. It was strong, and I felt like he accepted me, all of me, even the side of me that thought I had the best dance moves ever, and he was so sweet, and treated me so well, it was like we felt that we were _made for each other._ The way that he looked at me it felt like I was the only girl in the world special enough to him. No one knows that Ethan and I went on multiple dates, hung out, and yes he even kissed me. Everything was going so right and I felt like we were finally going to be together, because we were "together" just not officially with a title, but that's not what happened. I remember we had gone to a carnival the night before, held hands, showed affection, and did everything a couple does, he kissed me goodnight promising to call, but he never did. Ethan just vanished without a real goodbye, or an explanation, and left me completely heartbroken. I trusted him and I think I may have even loved him although I never told him that, but I felt like he probably knew. _You could see it in my smile. _What hurt me the most was that Ethan and I connected on a level that even Austin and I didn't, when he left I felt betrayed and like I was stabbed by a million knives over and over again in the heart. _How is that even possible to have a connection like that with him and not Austin? I honestly can't explain it to you. It just is what it is. _He didn't think I was weird for belonging to a cloud watching club, or the fact that up until the night of the Halloween Bash I performed at with Austin that I had severe stage fright. It felt nice to be accepted just for being myself. I even told him about my friend Elliott who I crushed on, went to Camp Craft-a-monga with before I even told Trish, Austin or Dez. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if he would've stayed and we officially dated. _Would my life have turned out different? _If things actually went as planned I was going to reveal that Ethan and I were together, and Austin was just going to have to deal with that, but it never happened. I didn't tell Austin about my relationship with Ethan until Ethan just vanished into thin air. It seemed that Austin felt a mixture of emotions about Ethan leaving me without any warning but mostly anger, jealousy and heartbreak. Austin wanted to be with me, but again at the time things were just extremely complicated. It took me a while to get over Ethan and heal my broken heart, but with the help of my friends and Austin I was able to do just that.

I'm on my way to Sonic Boom right now, park the car, walk through the front doors, and I'm just walking up to the practice room to grab my wedding planner that I left on accident. It's a week before mine and Austin's wedding and I really can't afford to not be on top of everything.

"Hey Aus - Ethan?" _The storm. _**She blinks her eyes twice and pinches herself to make sure that she isn't hallucinating. She decides to remain silent for the time being. **

"Ally! It's so great to see you!" **Ethan opens his arms for a hug but I deny him.**

**Ethan continues realizing he has yet to elicit a response out of her,** "Listen Ally! I know that you're upset that I disappeared after us going on multiple dates for six months, but please let me just explain."

Ally is in so much shock that she tries to remain calm and collected, "Okay, explain then!" **Ally snaps back into focus and is practically screaming at him. She puts some distance between them but Ethan wasn't having that he's waited six years to get his life in order and to have another chance with Ally. **

**Ethan takes a deep breath and locks eyes with Ally,** " Ally, something happened. Something happened and I had to leave. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I was shipped off to boarding school. I wasn't totally honest with you about how angry my parents were with me. I was cutting classes, hanging out with the wrong crowd, starting to drink and do drugs, I was a total mess. My parents sent me away to a rehab facility to detox. I was so out of control that even when I got released from rehab my parents then shipped me off to live with my cousin James who is in the Air-force, and a total badass. Before joining the air-force, James was just just another fuck up like me, but the air-force made him into a man. James was so strict with me that I absolutely wasn't allowed to have contact with anyone from my former life, until I had my current life in order. He told me that it wasn't an option, and that I had to get my shit together because he didn't want to watch my future go down the drain. Ally, when I finally sobered up after being dragged away from you and my past life I realized that there was something that I wanted to tell you. I love you, Ally! I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you in your Florence Nightingale costume, of course I didn't take that too seriously because we were young but it was real - I swear to you that it was real. The way I feel about you... it still is real, I'm looking at you and you're even more beautiful than I imagined you would be. I really love you, even to this day I am still in love with you. I should've told you back then but I didn't have a chance. A part of me feels like you knew even if I didn't tell you. Even when we were together I suspected that Austin had feelings for you and vice versa. I'm not here because of Austin, I'm here because of you. Ally, I want you back. I want us to have a future, I know that it's taken me six years to realize just how horribly I messed up but the Air-force straightened me out. I joined up the year after I was legally able to sign up. I look up to James and if the Air-force could whip him into shape, I knew that it could do the same for me. I've served my time as a fighter pilot overseas and now I'm_ home _and I want to be with with and I want us to be together. I'm standing here hoping that you'll forgive me and that you love me too. You're my _once in a lifetime _Ally. I know this is going to sound insane, Ally, I want us to get married and grow old together. Even in this very moment I can see and feel the connection, our connection, I can see it in your eyes, we still have that connection. I mean it, I'm laying it all on the line. I want it to be me and you forever."

**Ally's in complete shock right now, by the time that Ethan finishes explaining where he's been she's speechless and he's taken the opportunity to get closer and hold her hands. Ally thinks to herself, **_Is he fucken serious? Is he out of his mind? _**Ally still hasn't said anything and Ethan was expecting her silence but it's killing him emotionally, **

"Ally, can I have a hug?" **Ethan asks hopeful.**

**Ally opens her arms to him and just starts crying. It feels so good to be in Ethan's arms, so wrong, so right, but strange at the same time. **

**Ethan's voice starts to crack as he murmurs into her curled hair, **"I'm so sorry Ally, I should've come home sooner and told you how I felt about you. How I've always felt about you."

**Ethan still hasn't noticed Ally's giant engagement ring on her finger yet. How, honestly who knows? He's been focused on the brunette beauty's face the entire time. The face that got him through some of the roughest years of his life because he knew that he was coming **_home_** to her. Ally finally decides to speak, **

"Ethan, there's something that I have to tell you. I'm - **" Ethan cuts her off does something that neither of them expects him to do. He's wanted to kiss her from the very instant that she walked into the practice room. He kisses her, Ally doesn't know what the hell is happening at this moment or why he would even - wait she does know and jerks away. The kiss is unexpected yet warm and familiar and maybe if he had come home years ago she would've welcomed it, but that's not the case right now. Ally becomes extremely livid, **

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU JUST FUCKING KISSED ME! My body language wasn't even giving off the vibe that I wanted you to. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" **Ally's screaming at the top of her lungs.**

**The Airforce taught Ethan to take an argument like a man and to admit when he's hurt someone, **"I'm sorry that I upset you Ally, but I'm not sorry that I kissed you. I've waited years for that, I've waited years to get back together and I miss you."

"Ethan, I've missed you too and I'm sorry that you LIED TO ME and were a complete mess, but you completely VANISHED! Did you honestly think that I was never going to get over you? We had a connection that I thought was special, but you were the one that broke it. You broke me. Ethan when you left, I was a complete mess. I was completely heartbroken and Austin was the one who picked up the pieces. Austin is the one who fixed me; he put my heart back together. I'll admit that I loved you once, but that is no longer true. When I was finally over you, my heart was already with Austin and my heart belongs to Austin. . . I'm with Austin. I love Austin. I'm marrying Austin in a week and even your declaration of undying love for me isn't going to stop me. I don't love you anymore or at least I'm not in love with you. I was many years ago, but any love I have for you now is only just as a friend. When you kissed me, I didn't even react. I was thinking about Austin the entire time, as awful as this is for me to say you need to hear it. You leaving was probably one of the best things to happen in my life because when Austin and I finally got together.. I realized that he's always been my soul-mate. Even the strong connection you and I have/had my connection with Austin's is much greater."

"You don't mean that. You c-c-a-n-t meant that Ally."

**Ethan's heart is completely shattered. The **_one his one and only the girl that he wants to marry belongs to another guy, and he can't believe that he's too late. _**While Ally and Ethan were talking they were so lost in each other's words that they hadn't heard anyone walk into Sonic Boom. Let alone standing outside the door and listening to the rest of the conversation. After hearing Ally's words to Ethan, Austin's heart softens for a split second and then all he sees is red. Austin storms into the practice room, **

"What the fuck are you doing with my fiancée, Ethan?"

**Ally interjects, **"Austin I can explain. Ethan wants me back, and he told me that he loves me and basically that he wants to marry me and to run off with him."

**Austin starts clenching his fists, **" YOU WHAT! YOU FUCKEN BASTARD! ARE YOU SERIOUS? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU HURT ALLY? I'M NEVER GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

**Ethan doesn't even flinch, **"Austin, I love her, I'm in love with Ally. She should be with me, not you."

**Austin's fury continues to gain momentum, **"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKEN MIND? YOU LEFT HER! I'm the one that's always been here for her. NOT YOU!"

**Ethan smirks and Ally's terrified for her ex-lover, **" I kissed her Austin. I told Ally that I'm in love with her and I want a future with her. She should be marrying me, not you! You don't deserve her, you are just a playboy!"

"Oh, that does it!" **Austin can't control himself anymore and lunges at Ethan punching him first in the face and knocking him to the ground at the same time. The two mean scuffle on the ground and Austin rolls on top of Ethan punching him repeatedly in the face. Ethan jabs at Austin in his stomach but he doesn't have much of an advantage since he's on the ground. **

**Austin sees rage until he hears Ally sobbing, **"AUSTIN! ETHAN! STOP FIGHTING! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY FUCKEN INSANE! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU BOTH, JUST STOP!" **and then he gets off Ethan. Ally runs over to Austin, he pulls her protectively into his side.**

**Ethan scrambles to stand up and backs away from Austin in the process of trying to regain his balance. Austin looks at Ethan, **

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

**Ethan pleads with Ally, **"Ally, I love you and I'm sorry but I have to know. Do you love me?"

**Ally feels sorry for him, **"Ethan, I love you as a person but I'm not in love with you. Austin's the only man for me. I hope that you learn from this mistake though, so that when you find the next girl that you will fall in love with you won't just let her slip through your fingers."

**Ethan gives Ally a look that Austin would send him right through a wall if he caught it, **_I'll always love you, but I want you to be happy._

**Ethan glances in Austin's direction in Austin's eyes which are still filled with anger but have softened with Ally by his side, **"Austin, the better man won. I don't know what I was thinking coming here. I just didn't want to have any regrets and I had to tell her. I didn't want to live the rest of my life wondering _ what if. _ I'm sorry and I'm sure that you will be extremely happy together.

**Ethan leaves completely defeated and lost the love of his life all because he waited too long to come back **_home _**to where he left his heart many years ago.**

**Once Ethan leaves the couple lets out a sigh of relief that they didn't realize that they were holding in. Austin's knuckles are bloody so Ally rushes over the the emergency kit in the corner, she grabs a water from the fridge to clean his wounds, puts antiseptic on it to prevent any infections in the cut. **

**While Ally's tending to Austin,** "Superstar, I'm so sorry. Ethan kissed me, but I swear to you I never kissed him back. I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't throw away our entire lives and future for someone who walked out on me. You are the one who was my knight in shining armor when I needed saving the most. You helped me get over Ethan and by the time I was over Ethan I realized that I was over him because my heart always belonged to you and it still does. Please don't be mad at me."

**Austin sees the worry in his fiancées eyes and he hates seeing her look this way, **"Stardoll, I'm pissed that Ethan kissed you. He should've never done that, but I can't say that I blame him for trying. If the roles were reversed and I found out you were marrying him instead of me..I'd probably do the same thing. He was just too late and he's heartbroken now, but that's not our fault, it's his. He didn't pull us apart and he's never going to, remember _Nothing's Gonna Stop Us - Ever. _You're my heart and I love you so much that it hurts."

**Ally finishes tending to Austin's wounds and thankfully Ethan left Austin's face untouched. Austin pulls Ally down on his lap and into the chair. Her grabs her face and shows her in one heated kiss just how much he loves her and is going to show her once just how much the second they get home. The couple gets up, Ally grabs her wedding planner and walks down the stairs and out of Sonic Boom with the intention of driving home and being together as soon as possible. **_Everything else can wait._

* * *

Reviews appreciated xoxo


	5. So Much to Do Before We Say I Do

**FYI loves Ethan isn't meant to be viewed as bad. He just was meant to cause some unnecessary stress and drama for Auslly. ** **For the record, Ethan does truly love Ally which is why he came back, he also realized that it was too little too late for them.****The whole point of Ethan was to not live your life with any **_what if's. __**Also, **_**to see if he could get in the way of Auslly forever. Even his insanely strong connection he had with Ally wasn't enough for her to leave Austin. Ethan ****failed! ;-) **

*** So sorry for the late update. I just wanted to split this Wedding Day into two different chapters, I hope that you'll be happy to hear that after this one there will be at least another two. The actual wedding and the wedding night! ;-) xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or the Disney Channel. I do, however, own my original characters, Kate, Will, Jessica, Casey, Emma, Max, etc. **

* * *

**Our Wedding Day**

**July 27, 2013**

**Ally's POV**

You know I've heard that some brides wake up on their wedding day and are nervous, but that's not me. I wakeup in my king-sized bed and just lay there smiling. _Today, I'm marrying my best friend. _I hear some noise down in the kitchen, I guess that Kate or Trish must be cooking breakfast. I'll go down in a little while, I'm sure that both Kate and Trish will yell for me when they want me to come downstairs. Austin...I reach over to open the drawer in my nightstand and pull out the sheet music to "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" , and reach for my Ipod so I can sing along to the song that started it all. The song starts to play and it brings me back to the night of the proposal, Austin and I sit down at the piano and start singing to each other. Austin. He's the only thing I can think of as thing song is playing, and while listening to it, I hear Austin's sexy husky voice singing the lyrics. _God, I love him. I love him more than I love myself, if you ask me that must be the unconditional world series kind of love that everyone tells us we have__**. **_** I **know without a shadow of a doubt that Austin is my soulmate. I was positive of that even before Ethan decided to show up out of nowhere professing his undying love for me. Which, by the way was completely bizarre. Honestly, what the hell was he thinking? Anyways, Ethan showing up was definitely a surprise and a week before mine and Austin's wedding? I mean.. Wow, just wow! The nerve! I guess I should be grateful that he didn't come to the actual wedding and stop the officiant as we're about to say I do right? I mean, I know that mine and Austin's love story is cliche, but really if it was anything like the Taylor Swift's song,_ Speak Now, _God, help us! I could just picture it now, Austin in his tux and running down the aisle in the sand to knock Ethan out and I wouldn't even be able to stop him. Thankfully, Austin and I sent Ethan packing and told him to get the hell out of our lives. Now, don't get me wrong I do feel bad for Ethan, but I know that my heart won't ever be his as long as Austin's breathing. Even then, Ethan will never be able to love me the way that Austin does, and the way that I love Austin back fiercely.

**The song finishes playing when I hear a knock on my master bedroom door and I hear Trish's voice, **

"Ally? Ally, get out of bed. Kate made us breakfast. She knows that you missed being away from Austin even just for the night so -" I cut her off,

"Let me guess pancakes?" **I smile coyly.**

"Mmmmmhmmm" **Trish smiled brightly with a hint of sarcasm and I can just hear the duh tone in her voice. Trish takes the opportunity to jump onto the bed, and make herself comfortable. **"But first..." **She grabs my hands as she stand on top of my bed and pulls me up with her, **

" MY BEST FRIEND IS GETTING MARRIED! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M HONESTLY REALLY SO HAPPY FOR YOU ALLY! I'm so happy that you're marrying Austin, not that tool Ethan!"

" Oh Trish! Trust me, I understand. I still can't believe that after all that time Ethan came as he put it _home to me. _ I believed him Trish, but it was just too little too late. Honestly, when I heard Austin's voice my heart stopped. I thought he would take it as me cheating on him or something absolutely insane, but I was wrong. He was so sure of our love that after eavesdropping and hearing what Ethan had said, he totally lost it and punched him. I honestly couldn't blame him though. You know what I realized Trish? I realized that Austin has always been the only man that I've ever wanted to truly be with. I may have loved Ethan at some point, but that was a long time ago. I don't love him that way, stopped the moment that I fell in love with Austin. Austin's the only man I could ever love with all of my heart."

**Trish just smiles as tears are welling up in her eyes, **"I know Ally. Its always been you and Austin against the world. Nothing's ever going to stop you guys. I know in my heart, you guys truly are forever."

**We share a hug, and hear Kate calling for us. I throw on my white satin Bride robe, and Trish runs to get her red Maid of Honor one from one of the guest bedrooms. We yell down to Kate, **

"We're coming Kate! Be down in a second!"

**As soon as we get to the bottom of the stairs Kate comes bolting out of the kitchen, **

"ALLY! Omg Ally! You're geting married today! We've been dreaming about this day since we were little girls and it's finally here! I'm so excited, okay so as a bridesmaid, and Trish as your Maid of Honor...Our job is to make sure that you eat. So, let's go into the kitchen so your pancakes don't get cold."** She picks me up and spins me around and we just laugh. She puts me down and then we walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table and start talking about everything we have to do in so little time. It's already 9:30 a.m. and Trish needs to start my hair around 11:30 a.m.**

**I wonder if Austin's awake yet, he stayed at Dez & Trish's last night. So, our wedding might not be totally traditional but we stuck with the not sleeping in the same bed the night before.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I wakeup as the sunlight pours through the guest bedrooms' windows in Dez & Trish's house. I hear Dez down in the kitchen and knowing my Best Man he's cooking**. **_ Please let it be pancakes. _You know how there are cases when the groom gets _cold feet, _well that's not the case here. I'm cool as a cucumber. Well, even more so since Ally and I sent Ethan on a one-way trip to Timbuktu. I seriously wanted to kill that guy. First, he breaks her heart and waits what five years or more to come and get her back. Did he seriously think I was going to just hand over the love of my life to him? I will admit, at first, when I heard Ally talking to a guy I didn't recognize the voice and then I walked up the stairs and heard her say Ethan's name and my heart stopped. If there was anyone that could fuck this entire wedding up it was Ethan. I know that Ally loved him, and that yes, at one time, they had a stronger connection than she and I did, which trust me I know it's hard to believe.

**I couldn't believe that this class A prick had the audacity to come back **_**home **_**to Ally as he put it. As I listened in on their conversation and I heard the pleading tone in his voice, I thought to myself, **

_FUCK he really does love her and he's in love with her too, my Ally, Ethan is trying to steal away my Ally. _

**I listened for a few minutes longer and stormed into the practice room, we started arguing and then I heard him say , **_"I kissed her Austin. I told Ally that I'm in love with her and I want a future with her. She should be marrying me, not you! You don't deserve her, you are just a playboy!" _Seriously, this guy is just such a massive tool. I'm the guy that has been the constant in her life and not him. I had had enough, and this son of a bitch deserved to get slugged in the face. So, I hit him really hard I might add, all these years later and I'm still pissed at him breaking my Ally's heart**. Honestly, even though Ally was heartbroken by Ethan, you see, I realized that there was a silver lining..**_us. _We may have had feelings for each other before Ethan, but now that Ethan was out of the picture.. I was Ally's shoulder to cry on, I always told her_you can come to me, _she did. Truthfully, I am almost positive that I was always in love with her even from the first day that we met. She's just that special. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Dez tells me he's making breakfast, and the door bell rings, so I have to go get it. I run down the stairs, open the door to see Will. Will stands at 6'2 with blonde hair, green eyes, tan skin, and an athletic and toned build to him. **He** **is holding his tux in his hand, brings me in for a hug. **

"Bro! You're getting MARRIED today! How awesome do you feel right now?" **Will says ethusiastically, it's honestly so great to see him. My cousin Will, is actually like the big brother I've always wanted and has treated me like his little brother for as long as I can remember. Will and Ally hit it off again great last night during the rehearsal and dinner, really started bonding since we're going to all be family in just a few hours. His children, Casey & Emma are going to be in our wedding and I can't wait to see them all dressed up later. I don't have siblings of my own, so Casey & Emma call me Uncle Austin. **

**"**Really excited bro! I still can't believe I get to marry Ally today and _ Nothing's Gonna Stop Us." _ I send Will one of my million dollar smiles.

"I'm happy for you, because after all of that shit went down with Ethan. You must have been freaking out and wondering if there was a reason that your relationship was being tested with Ally once again." **Will says empathetically.**

**Austin proudly explains, **"Yeah, that asshole definitely deserved the beating I gave him. And as much as I hate to admit this, if the roles were reversed and he was the one marrying Ally I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same thing. If I was nervous..it was only for the split second because he was ready to give her all or nothing. I mean he flat out told her to marry him instead of me. That was ballsy, so while I hate the guy, I kinda feel bad for him, but not enough to ever give him Ally willingly and without a fight."

**Will responds back, **"Any man that waits five or more years to come _home_ to the woman that they're in love with, no matter the circumstance, that's insane. If he was meant to be with her he would've come home to her sooner, not only that but she would've went back to him. That didn't happen bro, so you're _the one, _ from what you've told me its always been you and Ally. I don't blame you for knocking some sense into Ethan, I would've killed someone if they tried to take Jess away from me or my children, there's no way I'd ever give them up without a fight. You handled yourself relatively well, I'm proud of you."

**Just then we hear Dez yell from the kitchen, **

"HEY GUYS! COME IN HERE BEFORE I EAT ALL OF THE PANCAKES I'VE MADE FOR ALL OF US!"

**Will and Austin share the same passion for pancakes, it must be a **_Moon_** gene. They run into the kitchen, find Dez smirking and shaking his head. **

"I think it's funny how you're in your mid-to-late twenties and both of you come running in like children when you hear the word pancakes."

**Austin, Will and Dez sit down at the wooden kitchen table. On the table there's pancakes, syrup, cofee, bacon, silverware, plates, napkins, etc. Austin starts to inhale his pancakes when he notices something while cutting into his pancakes,**

"Dez! You made me chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yeah Man, I know that they are your favorite!"

**Will glances up as he cuts into his stack of pancakes**, "Dez! You put blueberries in mine? Yes!"

"Sure did Will, Austin told me that you love blueberries in your pancakes. I went to the grocery store with Trish yesterday to go get them."

"Well, now I see why you're the Best Man." **Will smiles genuinely at Dez truly grateful for his hospitality. **

**Dez interrupts, **"Hey what were you guys talking about in the foyer before you came into the kitchen?"

**Austin & Will look at each other grunting and clenching their teeth and respond**, "Ethan."

**Dez also grinds his teach when responding in regards to Ethan, **"Oh, well Austin. I still can't believe that he showed up a week before yours and Ally's wedding. What a douche move! Did he really think he was going to win her back? Did he think that he has a snowball's chance in hell when you've always been _the one _ to/for Ally. I'm glad you sent that prick packing. Now, let's finish eating because we have other stuff we need to get done before we have to head over to the venue to get you MARRIED!" **and that put an end to that conversation. The three men continued to eat their breakfast and talk about what needed to get done next.**

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

Trish, Kate, and I just finished breakfast and are currently enjoying the Mimosa's Kate made us all as a special treat. She really rocks! Kate's going to hop in the shower really quick, so we plugged in the curling iron and wait for it to heat up. Kate knows that we're on a strict schedule today and thankfully she won't be in the shower too long, but she has a good twenty minutes or so to do so. In the meantime, Trish and I walk into the master bedroom where my wedding dress is hanging and we walk in to my walk-in closet to grab Kate and Trish's bridesmaid dresses, shoes, clutches, my veil, my shoes, my clutch etc. We take my wedding dress and lay it flat on the bed still in the pristine looking dress bag that says Belle's Bridal Boutique on it. Before we know it, Kate's out of the shower and it's already 11:30 in the morning.

**She yells from the master bathroom in mine and Austin's bedroom, **

"Girls! I'm out of the shower. Let me just throw on my bridesmaid robe that you bought for us Ally and I'll be out in a sec." **and it took Kate less then a minute to walk out of my bathroom and into the bedroom where Trish and I are just laying everything out that we need for the day. I have the list of everything we need and the agenda on my dresser.**

"Okay Kate! Well, while Trish is doing my hair. I need you to look at the stuff on our lists and make sure that we have everything that we need. Once the limo gets here and we leave there's no time to come back for anything forgotten."

"Not a problem Al! I'm more than happy to look at the list. I'll check off what you and Trish have laid out so far as well." **Kate goes to grab the lists off the table, the first is everything that is needed, the other is the agenda which is extremely detailed. **

**Wedding Day List**

Wedding Vows - on the dresser

Something Old - the diamond note necklace Austin gave to me

Something New - Wedding Dress

Something Borrowed - ?

Something Blue - A & A heart sewn into my wedding dress

Bridal jewelry, bridal hairpiece - on the dresser

Bobby pins

Tide-to-go stick

red, white thread, needle

Bridal Clutch - cell, lipstick, mascara

Makeup bag

Tissues

Breath Mints

Eye Drops

Sunscreen

Lotion

Tylenol

Suitcase

* * *

**Itinerary**

9:30a.m. - Rise and Shine

10:00 - 11:00a.m. - Breakfast

11:30 - 12:30p.m. - Bridal Hair

12:15p.m. Trish & Kate hairstyles

12:30 -1:15p.m. Bridal Makeup

1:00p.m. - Florist drops off bouquets and corsages

1:15p.m. - Kate drives to Dez & Trish's to give Austin the boutonierres & corsages, Ally's suitcase packed for the honeymoon, plane tickets, passport

1:30 p.m. Trish & Kate Bridesmaid Makeup

1:45 p.m. - Trish & Kate put dresses on

1:50 p.m. 2:00p.m. - Photographer arrives, starts taking pictures, maid of honor, bridesmaids gifts

Put on my wedding dress, shoes, garter (red/white)

2:15p.m. Bridal Jewelry

2:45p.m. - Limo arrives

3:00 - We leave to go to the ceremony

3:15p.m. - I do 3

**Meanwhile, Trish has already started curling Ally's hair. After trying three different hairstyles a few weeks earlier they decided on the perfect one. Ally's hair is going to be curled tightly, and once curled will be pinned up on her right side so it's not in her face, it will be adorned with the crystal butterfly clip that Trish gave to her as a gift. Even with Trish taking her time, it only took her fourty-five minutes to curl her hair, and it looked absolutely stunning. Since Trish finished earlier than expected, her hair is naturally already curly, so she can start pinning her hair up in the style she's chosen for Ally's wedding. Trish uses the bobby pins Ally has on the counter to pin her hair up putting a red flower in her hair, while Kate curls her hair, do the same as well only in the other bathroom. Kate finishes her hair when the doorbell rings, she opens the door and the florist comes in with our bouquets and corsages, Kate's just wearing a sun dress and she calls out to Trish and I, **

"Girls! I'm going to run the corsages for Austin, Dez, Will, Mike, Lester, Penny & Mimi over to Trish's house now. I'll be back before the photographer gets here. I promise." **Kate tries to say calm and collected.**

"Alright Kate, please be careful. We'll see you in a little bit." **Kate gets into her silver car, and takes the short trip to Trish and Dez's house, pulls into the driveway, parks, runs out as fast as possible and rings the doorbell.**

**...**

Scene Change

**Will answers the door and greets Kate with a smile, she walks into the living room where the guys are just hanging out right now since they don't really need to be dressed for another half hour or so, because the second photographer will show up for them around 2:00 p.m.**

**Austin inquires towards her, **"Hey Kate. Did you make sure that there are enough pins for all of our boutonierres's before you ran out of the house?"

**Kate responds sounding stressed, **"Fuck! No, I didn't. Oh my God, I'm sorry. Let's just check now and pray that there is enough."

"Wow, today must be your lucky day Austin because there's just enough for everyone. Okay, so I can't stay long, but let me just show you whose is whose in case they forgot to label them or something. Alright, so Austin, your boutonierre is the red rose with starfish attached to it. Dez, yours and Wills are these yellow roses here, wrapped in red ribbon, the white rose is for Mike, his has the yellow ribbon since that's your favorite color, and Lester's is also white, but with a red ribbon. Alright, so Casey's boutonierre is this orange rose. Finally, Penny & Mimi have wrist corsages and match the color of their dresses, Penny's is lavendar and Mimi's is baby blue. Also, the rose petals for Emma are in a container, Will I trust that you'll call Jess and make sure that she has the white basket we gave her to use right?" **Will nods his head in response to Kate's question.**

**The guys just take in everything that Kate's saying, luckily they were paying attention so there wasn't any confusion when they had to give everyone else their things. Austin interrupts, **

"Kate? How's Ally doing? Is she nervous? I just can't wait to see her!" Kate smiles at him encouragingly so he'll stop worrying for no reason,

"Listen, I know that you're probably still on edge on he-who-shall-not-be-named, but trust me he won't show up again. Austin...Ally loves you more than you could ever dream to be possible. She's had a mimosa, she's calm, cool and collected and I have everything under control. Oh, before I go. She says that she loves you Superstar!" **Kate hugs Austin, Will and Dez get up to hug her goodbye. Kate walks out of the front door and sprints to her car in the driveway**.

* * *

Scene Change

Kate pulls up to Austin & Ally's large gate to their mansion, buzzes herself in and parks in the driveway. She gets our of the car again, and sprints to the door. It's 1:30p.m. and Trish needs to do Kate's makeup and then her own as well. Kate looking like well a double of Blake Lively has tanned & perfect skin, she only needs minimal foundation, coral blush, pink lipstick and eye makeup. Trish decided to do neutral gold/brown colors but smokey purple in the corners to make her eyes pop a little more. Kate sat down at the vanity in Ally's master bathroom and before she knew it Trish had completed her look. Trish didn't need to rush to do her makeup, she still had quite a bit of time before she needed to get changed into her Maid of Honor dress. Trish once applied her foundation first, then did a gray smokey eye on herself, put on her mascara and eye liner, and put on a light pink lip gloss. Once Trish finishes she and Kate put on their bridesmaid dresses and helped in zipping each other up and put on their matching red satin heels. They only had five minutes to put on their dresses, while they were doing that told Ally to put her corset, and bride undergarments on because they were going to help her into her wedding dress soon. Ally nods her head in response, and her phone ringtone _Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now_ specialized just for Austin goes off and it reads,

**Message from Superstar:**

**1:48p.m.**

**I'm counting the minutes until we say I do. Which is t minus 2 hrs and 30 minutes. I can't wait to see you. I love you, Stardoll! xoxo**

**...**

**Message to Superstar:**

**1:49p.m.**

**I'm so excited to say I do. I can't wait to see you and I love you too. I need to go put on my wedding dress, Kate and Trish are calling for me now. See you soon! xoxo**

**Ally finishes sending the text to Austin just as she hears Trish and Kate telling her that they are ready, and that they have to hurry because the photographer will be here in ten minutes. **_Or so they thought. _** Just then the doorbell rings,Trish runs to answer it and in comes the wedding photographer Max, a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes in a suit. Max is early, but none of the girls mind at all. **

"Hello Ally! I know I'm early and I hope that's not a problem. Alright, so let's go over what are some of the absolute must pictures that you want for the "getting ready" portion of the wedding day. Alright, first I'm going to take a few pics of your wedding dress before you put it on. Then, I'm going to need your engagement ring, bouquet and wedding invitation for another. Once you're in your dress we'll take the glamour bridal portrait shots."

"Hi Max, it's so nice to see you again! I'm thrilled that you're early and all of this sounds good to me. Since you're a more creative and artsy wedding photographer, let's just roll with it and go with what you think with photograph beautifully as well."

**Max takes Ally's dress, hangs it on the beautiful ceiling fan in the master bedroom above the bed that says,** "Mrs. Moon 7.27.13" **takes a few pictures of it alone, the bodice, the entire dress, the detailed beaded flower that'll be on her waist.**

** Max calls Ally into her bedroom from the bathroom and directs her to go stand and look at her wedding dress. Ally walks over to her bed, admires the dresses truly aesthetic beauty and she knows without a shadow of a doubt that she's chosen the right dress for her. **_Snap. Max got a picture of it__**. **_**He takes another of Ally looking up at her wedding dress, admiring it and touching the beautiful fabric that feels so light. ****Her dress is white organza strapless high-low ballgown, with a dropped waistline and a flower beaded embellishment on her left side. Ally calls out to Kate and Trish to wash their hands from any makeup and to come out and help her step into her wedding dress, while Max steps out of the room for a moment. Ally looks up at two of her favorite women in the entire world lovingly tears threatening to fall, **

"This is it. We're putting on my wedding dress right now. I- I can't believe that this day is finally here. You are both so beyond special to me. Thank you, thank you for everything."

**Trish gives her a truly genuine smile while Kate beams at Ally with a heartfelt one as well, **"Ally, we love you. Let's think happy thoughts before we ruin all of our makeup that we just put on. "

**Once the wedding dress is dropped over Ally's head and she's holding up the bodice with both of her hands, she signals Kate to tell Max to come back in. He takes a few pictures of Kate zipping Ally's dress up and Trish putting on Ally's satin red garter, with lace at the bottom and a music note pin in the center of it. Another of me putting my satin white tall stillettos with crystals down the heels and a flower at the base of the heel and stapping them on securely. Then, Trish putting on my sheer veil with crystal beading all down the sides, goes to about my elbow. Max has me pose in my wedding dress, propping my elbow on our bed takes a few pics, then he takes the close up pics as well. He takes multiple pictures of the girls and I, some specific one's Ally's asked for: Kate, Trish and I hugging in a circle, Trish and I with our foreheads together, in the background you see us in the mirror creating this awesome dimension that I can't even explain, along with Kate and I back to back standing up back to back, finally since there's three of us, the Charlie's Angels pose with me in the middle, Trish on the left and Kate on the right. Max then has me go over to the mirror to put on my bridal jewelry, he takes pics of me putting in my crystal drop chandelier earrings, Kate putting on my diamond heart necklace with the diamond note in the center and Trish putting on the bracelet that Austin gave me for Christmas when we were seventeen. While we're in the master bedroom still I walk over to the dresser, that has Kate and Trish's bridesmaid gifts in it. The girls open their personalized cards that I've written out for them and their boxes and see their blinged out starfish earrings, white gold open heart pendants, along with a crystal beaded bracelet. Max snaps pictures of them and captures the tears obviously in their eyes while they put on their jewelry. **_I'm so lucky. _**We take many more pics, walk downstairs to the room with stunning french doors, when the limo driver pulls up to the gate and we buzz him in. Max takes the silhouette pictures of me in my dress in front of these doors while looking at my bridal bouquet. My bouquet is red, yellow and orange roses, white touches of white stephanotis in the center, some roses are adorned with pearls. The girls come stand next to me to snap a few more holding their bouquets yellow and red roses, green button mums, orange gerber daisies. They're both very similar and almost exact except that Trish's has crystals adorned in her bouquet. I have Trish run upstairs to grab my bridal clutch, put the wedding vows for Austin in it, my cell phone competely charged, and my lipstick as well. Trish comes back down the staircase a few minutes later, we're ready to get in the limo. We walk out the door with Max, and walk over to the pristine Bentley limo where our husky, well groomed limo driver opens the doors for us to get in. Before we get in he tells us that he just dropped Austin, Dez and Will off at the venue before he came over to pick us up. Once we're in the limo we take the short trip to the beach where our ceremony is going to place, dancing in our seats and extremely excited that the second we get out of this limo. **

**Ally's final thoughts while on her way to Austin, **

_I'm marrying my best friend. I wonder if Dez made a bet with Austin and Will that I'll be a "crier". If they did place a bet well.. we'll see what happens._

* * *

**A/N: Review please. I can't believe this chapter alone is over 5K words and I hope that it was well worth the wait. **


	6. Heartfelt Vows & I DO

You guys thank you fall so much for your kind reviews, please know that they are greatly appreciated. I am still writing a chapter which includes their cocktail hour and reception, their wedding song as well. Other than that, enjoy the fluff for now because I swear to you the insanely hot stuff is coming. ;)

Also, side note - **Please be mindful** of what categories you put your stories in. I was extremely upset when mislead by one story that should've been listed as a tragedy and not drama. It's a shame because I actually loved that author, I felt very let down by them. I mean no disrespect, but please just keep in mind that when writing your own. Thanks loves!

**So, without further ado. AUSLLY'S WEDDING! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or the Disney Channel. I do not own the lyrics to Monica's song below.**

* * *

**The Ocean Club **

**3:10 p.m. **

**Austin's POV**

**I take a glance from inside the venue we're getting married at called The Ocean Club and look out the glass windows to look at where we will exchange our wedding vows. Everything looks incredible. The guests have arrived and are in their seats on the beach where our ceremony will take place. The seats are split into the brides and grooms side, and the only seats currently empty are going to be the ones our parents will be seated in. There's a relatively long white aisle runner, because knowing my Ally she'll be wearing heels even if it is not conducive to a beach wedding, but I honestly don't care as long as she's happy. The aisle has yellow and red rose petals scattered minimally yet perfectly along the edges of the runner, because that's Emma's job as our flower girl to scatter them in the center of the aisle, that is. At the top of the aisle is the trellis which is covered with roses, the yellow red-tipped ones mostly and some red ones as well, along with sunflowers as they are intricately wrapped around the arch way that we'll be standing in front of. Just then I'm interrupted by my Best Man, **

"Austin! Ally's here and the wedding is going to start in five minutes. This is it man! You are marrying the girl of your dreams. Oh, one more thing..I wanna make a bet."

**Austin humors Dez**, "What are the terms?"

**Dez smiles mischievously, **"I'll bet you 1K that Ally's a crier, if I lose Trish & I have to take you on a vacation of your choice we'll hit up Vegas some time after your honeymoon. If you lose, you pay up the money. Do we have a deal?"

**I smirk at Dez in reply thinking that I have this in the bag so-to-speak, **" Oooo that's a steep bet, but we'll see. Deal. May the best man win?"

"Hey! You know that kind of already works since I am the Best Man." **Austin shakes his head at him, **"Dez! I was being facetious!"

**Ally's POV**

**Just as Austin and Dez finish placing their little bet.. Ally, Trish and Kate pull up to the venue in the white Bentley. Ally looks at Trish and Kate and is trying so desperately hard not to cry. She just can't believe that all of her dreams are coming true and in five minutes no less. She's just beyond elated, she just can't wait to see Austin in his tux. Trish interrupts her thoughts, **

"Ally! We're here! You're about to marry Austin! This is really happening! I've been waiting for this moment since the day that you guys met. I'm just so happy for you." **Trish is starting to cry and Ally thinks to herself, **_thank God for waterproof mascara and that she put it on all three of us! _

**Ally pulls Trish and Kate into a warm hug. Kate wishes both her and Austin the best. It's time for them to get out of the Bentley now. Trish and Kate are helped out of the car by the driver and then it's Ally's turn. Max, the main photographer is there and already taking pictures of her as she gets out of the beautiful Bentley. Ally walks for about a minute to be greeted by the videographer, who is already in place to take the footage of their wedding day. Ally has something special in the works for Austin, so they need to hook her up to something that will be coming out of the speakers that are placed equidistant and not too close to their guests to cause any disharmony amongst them. But not just yet, she will do that after she talks to her dad before they walk down the aisle. Ally walks up to be greeted warmly by Lester, **

"Ally! Baby, you're the most beautiful bride." **Lester has tears in his eyes, good thing he has a handkerchief in his suit jacket. Lester continues, **"I'm so happy that it's Austin you're marrying honey. I honestly always knew that you two were meant for each other. I love you."

**Ally embraces Lester, **"I love you more daddy! I'll always be your little girl. I promise."

**The maitre'd at the venue then walks over to Ally and hooks her up to the mic that she needs for the speakers which are surrounding the ceremony. It's not even remotely windy and the weather is perfect. The processional order goes as follows: Kate, Trish, Casey, Emma, Lester and Ally. Trish and Kate take their places on the aisle as Cannon in D starts to play. As they look up the aisle they see Austin, Dez and Will standing in their places on the right hand side of the aisle. Austin has that excited, nervous, can't wait to see Ally smile whenever they're apart. Kate starts gliding down the aisle elegantly, Trish does the same. Austin looks at Casey who is their nephew, cute eight year old ring bearer, he's holding the pillow, with our wedding rings tightly on them. He looks so cute in his tux. Then, it's Casey's twins turn Emma's turn to walk down the aisle she has a beautiful white dress on, with a red sash and a yellow flower applique on the left side. Around Emma's Neck is a white and black wooden sign that reads, **" Austin, here comes your bride." **Austin's grin gets even wider, he hasn't seen Ally just yet because she and Lester are hidden behind a palm tree and out of sight at the moment. Emma walks down the aisle scattering the rest of the red and yellow rose petals before it's Ally and Lester's turn to walk down the aisle. Then there's a change in music, Ally and Lester make themselves visible to Austin and the rest of the wedding guests. Austin thinks to himself, **_Wow, she looks even more incredible than she did the night of our anniversary when I proposed to her. How is that even possible. She looks absolutely gorgeous and in a matter of minutes Ally's going to be my wife, Mrs. Moon. This is it._

**Ally looks to Lester with a **_This is It _**expression and takes his arm holding her bridal bouquet in the other. The intro to the song starts and Ally starts to sing and Austin's heart is about to explode with how much love he feels for her,**

_**For You I Will**_**: by Monica**

_Yes, when you're feeling lost in the night_

_When you feel your world just ain't right_

_Call on me, I will be waiting_

_Count on me, I will be there_

_Anytime the times get too tough_

_Anytime your best ain't enough_

_I'll be the one to make it better_

_I'll be there to protect you, see you through_

_I'll be there, and there is nothing, I won't do_

_[Chorus]_

_**I will cross the ocean for you**_

_**I will go and bring you the moon**_

_**I will be your hero, your strength, anything you need**_

_**I will be the sun in your sky**_

_**I will light your way for all time, promise you**_

_**For you I will, yes yeah, yeah**_

**Austin looks at Ally and absorbs every lyric she's singing. It's then that he notices how stunning her wedding dress, how perfect her hair is curled, the butterfly hairpiece Trish bought her, how incredible her makeup looks. Austin takes it all in, and he can't wait until she reaches him at the top of the aisle. **_It looks like she's gliding towards me on a cloud like an angel would._**_  
_**

_I will shield your heart from the rain_

_I won't let no harm come your way_

_Oh, these arms will be your shelter_

_No, these arms won't let you down_

_If there is a mountain to move_

_I will move that mountain for you_

**Ally's only focus is Austin as she's singing directly to him. Lester's just looking at his daughter and letting her shine in what she does best light up everyone's world just by being her sweet self. Austin looks at Ally with tears streaming down his face as this is the most intimate song that she's ever sang to him and thinks to himself, **_She sounds like an angel. My Ally, my heart, my soul, my forever. I can't wait til she reaches me. It's going to take all of my self control to not kiss her during the ceremony until we're supposed to._

_**I'm here for you, I'm here forever**_

_I will be your fortress tall and strong_

_I'll keep you safe, I'll stand beside you right or wrong_

**Their love is once in a lifetime and forever, they'll stand next to each other through it all.**

_[Chorus]_

_For you I will lay my life on the line, for you I will fight, oh_

_For you I will die, __**with every breath, with all my soul**_

_I'll give my word, I'll give it all_

_Put your faith in me, put your faith in me_

_And I'll do anything...oh_

_Yes, when you're feeling lost in the night_

_When you feel your world just ain't right_

_Call on me, I will be waiting_

_Count on me, I will be there_

_Anytime the times get too tough_

_Anytime your best ain't enough_

_I'll be the one to make it better_

_I'll be there to protect you, see you through_

_I'll be there, and there is nothing, I won't do_

_I will, oh_

**As Ally finishes the last verse she and Lester finally reach Austin. Lester says a few brief and encouraging words towards Austin, and then takes Ally's hand and gives it to Austin. Lester kisses Ally on the cheek, takes his seat next to Penny who is sobbing. Mimi and Mike are also in their seats and Mimi's already sobbing just as much as Penny is. Austin and Ally's eyes lock and they're sparkling with happiness he kisses her forehead gently and the guests aw. Ally starts to blush but quickly recovers until Austin whispers to Ally, **

_"Stardoll, you look beautiful. That was amazing, you sounded like an angel, you're my angel. I love you so much. It's going to take all of my self control not to kiss you before we're supposed to." _

**Austin winks to Ally and then the officiant tells them to face each other, **

"Let's get started, everyone please be seated." **The officiant then continues -**

"Behind us is the incredible ocean, let us take in it's beauty as a symbol of Austin and Ally's love that is much deeper than the ocean. Austin and Ally are the purest example of true love. The have a devotion to each other, a love that many people wish that they could have, their bond is everlasting and eternal. The love that I've witnessed between Austin and Ally, getting to know them both individually and as a couple has been a pleasure. They're the perfect match for each other because they balance each other out. It's a great honor to be marrying them today.

For Austin and Ally, marriage is the joining of two hearts becoming one. It is an affirmation of their undying love and commitment towards each other for the rest of their lives. Marriage is created from the purest of friendship, love and respect for each other. They've asked you here to celebrate in their union as you are the people that they hold dearest and closest to their hearts. You're their rocks and their support system. You are part of the reason that we are here today. It's because with your assistance, encouragement, love and support their love flourished. The institution of marriage is something that should not be taken lightly as they're about to make the ultimate commitment to each other. Together, Austin and Ally, you will face all of life's obstacles as a couple and knowing that together you will always be unstoppable. The marriage between Austin and Ally does not mark the beginning of their relationship but rather the next chapter in their lives. The foundation of their love is built on friendship, while life may never a walk in the park being with that one person that who can instantly put a smile on your face while just looking at you is worth it.

Now Austin, please take both of Ally's hands as you exchange your wedding vows to her."

...

* * *

**THE VOWS**

**Austin does what the officiant asks and speaks his vows that he's memorized and looks into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, **

"Ally, I look at you and I see my past, present and future and I couldn't be more grateful for the past six years of my life spent loving you. I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. You're perfect for me in every single way possible. You're my best friend, my partner, and my soulmate. Ally, my heart has always been only yours. I love you more today than I ever thought was possible. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I promise to always love you no matter what life throws at us. Ally, there's no me without you, together we are the only thing that in this crazy world makes sense to me. I want to spend the rest of my life as your husband making you happy. That's what marriage is..Ally, the ultimate commitment to you, and the most special part of the half of my heart that's completed by yours. Our hearts today will officially be joined as one, and I'm the luckiest guy on the planet. You're my everything. You deserve the absolute best and I promise to give you that. You're absolutely beautiful inside and out, you're my inspiration and I love you will all of my heart and **I promise **that_ nothing's gonna stop us now or ever_. Ally, the best part of me is you. I'll love you even after my heart stops beating and for infinity after that. You're my one true love and I can't believe that I'm the lucky guy that gets to marry you. "

**Ally has tears in her eyes after listening to Austin's personalized wedding vows, for not being **_the writer_ in **their relationship she's truly impressed. She starts to feel choked up just listening to the beauty in Austin's words and how he sounded so sincere and truly eloquent. Ally looks to Austin, he already knows that she's nervous to say her special vows in front of everyone. She can only hope that they touch his heart too. As he anxiously awaits her to speak her vows and he mouths **_I love you_ **to her**. **That's all the encouragement that Ally needs to begin,**

"Austin, I wasn't looking for anyone when I met you and it just felt like you crashed into my life. I may not have been expecting you, but you are exactly what I needed. You're the light in my life and bring me the greatest happiness I've ever felt. Your unwavering love and dedication to me, for us, and our relationship amazes me each passing day. You challenge me in a way no one else ever has, you make me better. You are the reason I conquered my stage fright and why we're so successful. We're a team and I love you more than you will ever know. I promise to spend the rest of my life with you by my side and making you happy. What people don't understand is that you don't get married for yourself, you get married because you want to spend the rest of your life making your spouse happy. That is what I want to do forever, you're my heart, my best friend, my soulmate and my everything. As I look at you, I now understand why so many people, including our parents have said that life is so much better when you marry your best friend. I couldn't be more thankful that you were put on this earth and that you are mine. I swear Austin, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know that my love for you will last much longer than forever because our love is timeless.** I promise **Iwill love you from infinity to beyond. You're the man of my dreams and I just want to thank you for choosing to love me, and for making all of mine and your dreams come true. I'm the lucky one. You're the best part of me, Austin. I'll love you _fo_rever and ever."

**Once Ally finishes she lets tears of happiness fall down her face. Austin thinks to himself, **_Man, I just lost the bet. Oh well, I honestly don't care after hearing Ally's wedding vows to me, at least I will have my wife once this ceremony comes to a close. My wife, I love the sound of that._

* * *

**EXCHANGING RINGS**

**The officiant asks**, "May I have the rings please?" **Dez, takes the rings out of his pocket and hands them to the officiant as he continues,**" A ring is a fitting symbol for a wedding promise as it represents an endless circle, it's for eternity as there is no beginning and no end to it. These rings symbolize your everlasting love towards one another."

**The officiant tells Austin to pick up Ally's wedding ring and place it on her left ring finger at the top. He tells him to repeat after him, **

"Ally, take this ring as a promise to commit my heart and soul to you, now and always."

**Austin slides Ally's diamond eternity band towards the very end of her finger and all Ally sees is love in his eyes. It melts her heart.**

"Ally, please take Austin's ring, place it on his left ring finer and repeat after me." **Ally listens and does what she is told.**

**She locks eyes once again with Austin, **

"Austin, take this ring as a promise to commit my heart and soul to you, now and always."

**Ally slides Austin's platinum wedding band down the end of his finger while looking at him and smiling the entire time. **_**He thinks to himself, **__It's official, we're married. Well, soon at least. We already have our rings on our hands._

* * *

_Finally the moment they've all been waiting for._

**The officiant's declaration of marriage, **

"And now by the power invested in me, by the state of Florida, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Austin, you may kiss your bride."

**Austin grabs Ally's face and romantically dips her for their first kiss shared as husband and wife. It started off sweet an **_I love you _**exchanged between the two of them. As they continue to kiss a few seconds longer with such passion that all they see are fireworks. Austin brings Ally back to her feet to steady her hand in hand as they are soon to start the recessional to walk into the venue for cocktail hour and then the wedding reception. **

"Family and Friends, For the first time, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Austin Moon." **Cheers and hoots errupted as everyone was yelling in bliss and elation for the newly married couple. **

**Austin and Ally walk down the aisle runner, up the stone stairs leading to the venue to receive their guests and thank them properly for their congratulations, Austin kisses Ally's hand and smirks at her, **

"Well.. Mrs. Allyson Moon. You're officially stuck with me forever. How does it feel?"

"Mr. Moon, it feels amazing to know that I'm married to my best friend. Stuck with you? No more like _Stuck on you._" **Ally winks at her husband as they start to receive congratulations from their guests.**

**Austin smiles at his wife and thinks to himself, **

_This is just the beginning of Forever._


	7. Dances & Speeches

The best chapter is going to be the very last one I think, which will come shortly after this one. Enjoy loves! xo

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or the Disney Channel. All rights reserved to N*Sync, Halestorm, Heartland, Midler, and whoever else's songs or lyrics are mentioned below.

* * *

**Cocktail Hour starts and the guest have already started celebrating the marriage of the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Austin Moon. The bar is stocked with top shelf alcohol. The room for cocktail hour is spacious, is encased all by glass windows with a gorgeous view of the beach for their guests. This glass room has the capacity for 200 people so Austin and Ally's guests are comfortable and not crowded. The food during cocktail hour looks and tastes incredible. They have a pasta area, meat area, mini cheeseburgers, calamari, shrimp, you name it they probably have it. In the room there are white and coral flowers adorning the guests tables for tiny centerpieces along with the tea light candles. The cocktail hour lasts for just that an hour. Austin and Ally along with their bridal party and their dates have chosen to have their own separate room for cocktail hour. Austin and Ally sit in their separate bridal suite, enjoying their signature cocktail, while in the cocktail hour room they just talk about their wedding day, and how they can't believe how fast the day is going and that the best part is that they're married now. They officially belong to each other, the signed their marriage license which is essentially a marriage contract saying that they're together forever. Now, most couples like to spend time with their guests during cocktail hour and socialize but not Austin and Ally, the entire day has just been so overwhelming for them and they just need this time to relax and decompress, besides they have another four or five hours to spend with them. Austin pulls Ally into another attached smaller room, away from the bridal party to just be with her for a few minutes. So, Austin understandably wants **_"Auslly time"_** without all the craziness and to spend time with his wife before seemingly a million different people pull them in all sorts of different directions.**

* * *

**Once Austin and Ally are in the adjoining room Austin can't wait another second and he kisses Ally with one that is filled with just pure love. As much as her wants her in every way possible right now, there isn't lust in his eyes at this moment but just love. He knows that now that they are married that it will just bring them together closer as a couple.**

**Austin whispers into Ally's ear sending shivers down her spine,**

"Stardoll, you really are my everything. I am so happy that you're my wife and _I promise _to love you for the rest of my life."

**Ally does her cute little giggle that Austin loves and looks into Austin's eyes with genuine tears filling her eyes,**

"Superstar, I feel the same way and _I promise _that it will always and only be you that I love."

Knock. knock. knock. knock. knock.

**Austin and Ally don't hear it though. ****Ally kisses Austin once more when they are interrupted by Kate, Dez, Trish and Will. The bridal party had been knocking on the door for two minutes already while Austin and Ally are in their own little world.**

**...**

**Will awkwardly speaks, **

"Eh hem! Sorry to interrupt guys but your reception is going to start in less than fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, we've been knocking on the door. for a few minutes now." **Dez waves a hand in between Austin and Ally who are just staring at each other,**

"They're doing it again!" **Trish just laughs because she remembers when Austin and Ally were almost about to get back together and they were doing this just like it was yesterday.**

**Kate comes into the conversation defending Austin and Ally, **

"Oh you guys, leave the newly married couple alone they're just young and in love I think it's sweet."

**Trish interjects and shows the sense of urgency for Ally to go to the powder room and freshen up a bit before the reception,**

"Yeah, Ally. Kate and I should probably take you to the restroom if you need to use it. Austin, you should do the same, Will and Dez will keep you company while Kate and I bond some more with Ally. "

**Austin pouts, **"But Trish, I don't want to be separated from my wife for even a minute today!"

**Austin whines, but Trish surprisingly thinks it's sickeningly sweet and decides to humor Austin, **"Don't worry Romeo! You'll have your Juliet back soon, we promise. Right Kate?"

"Right!" **Kate smiles and nods to assure Austin it is the truth. Kate looks to Dez to comfort Austin.**

**Dez touches Austin's shoulder, **"Yeah man. What's a couple of minutes away from the love of your life going to hurt? It'll be okay. Hey, if we get finished in the restroom quickly. We can take a shot with Will before the girls come out. How does that sound?"

**Austin perks up, **"Alright, but it'll be my choice of shot."

**Will curiously asks what. Austin responds, **"Fireball!"

**Will is stoked and now wants to hurry them up, **"Awesome man, but I heard that shit burns going down your throat."

**Austin looks to Dez to see if his choice of shot is acceptable.**

"Fireball it is. Hey, you didn't just choose this shot because I'm a red head right and the shot's red right?"

**Austin chuckles because other than the shot being awesome, the fact that it is is red reminds him of Dez and what better way to honor his Best Man with a shot.**

"Actually man, that's exactly why I chose it." **Austin says genuinely. Dez opens his arms for a bro hug, and Austin pulls Will into the hug as well**.

"I know I don't say this very often, but I love you guys. Thanks for being amazing bros." **Dez and Will just smile at Austin and nod gesturing without words that they feel the exact same way.**

**Just as Austin finishes his sentence, Dez heads over to the bar and gets six shots. They decided that they're going to wait for the girls to come out of the restroom. So Dez only has to hold the tray of shots for another minute. Ally, Kate and Trish walk towards the guys, **

"Oh hey guys! What do we have here? Oooo are those Fireball shots?" **Ally says glowing and looking at her husband.**

"Shots?!" **Kate and Trish scream in unison. Ally thinks to herself, **_Man, they do that a lot. It's so cute though. _**Ally, Kate and Trish's smiles all widen even more than they thought was physically possible.**

**Dez winks at Ally, **"Yes Mrs. Moon, your husband decided that he wanted to do a fireball shot. It was originally just going to be the three guys, but we decided that we wanted to wait for you guys."

**Dez passes out the shots, the six of them clink their glasses together, Trish and Dez quote one of their favorite Halestorm songs, **

"_Here's to us. Here's to love. All the times that we've fucked up. Here's to you. Fill the glass. Cuz the last few days have kicked my ass. Oh Let's give 'em hell. Wish everybody well. Here's to us. Here's to us."_

* * *

**The shots have been taken like champs and start to warm the friends bodies. They soon realize that they need to line up for the bridal party introductions and their introduction as Mr. and Mrs. Moon. The first to walk into the reception are Kate and Will come into Pink's "Raise Your Glass" booty bump each other onto the dance floor, next come Dez & Trish they shimmy in next to each other and then once they're close to the dance floor Dez picks Trish up and she throws her hands up and pretends to raise a glass in the air. Finally the D.J. announces and asks all of the guests to stand, when opening the doors they see how incredible the blue up-lighting looks, Austin and Ally come into Christina Aguilera's "Feel This Moment". Austin doing his hot signature dance moves, Ally doing some version of the Ally along with the hot dance moves she learned back when the competed and won that Glee competition.**

"Let's give it up for the best couple we know. The new Mr. and Mrs. Austin Moon!"

**The crowd roars and everyone is chanting Auslly very loudly I might add. Austin and Ally get into the center of the dance floor and walk underneath Kate, Will, Trish and Dez's arms holding up their arms as a bridge. The DJ cuts "Feel This Moment" short and asks the bridal party to clear the dance floor.**

**The D.J. says, **" It's now time for the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife. Austin, will you please bring your wife to the center of the dance floor."

**Austin pulls Ally to the center of the dance floor where there's a gabo in the ground displaying a heart with their names in it, that says **_**Austin & Ally 7.27. 13. **_**The DJ starts to play Austin and Ally's Wedding song in the background,**

_When visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surround you_

_Are secrets and lies_

_**I'll be your strength**_

_**I'll give you hope**_

_**Keeping your faith when it's gone**_

_The one you should call_

_Is standing here all alone_

**Austin continues to slow dance with Ally while he kisses her gently on the forehead. Ally pulls away from his kissing her forehead to look up and smile at her husband, as he holds her so closely and as the song suggests protecting her from anything in this world or anyone that could ever possibly hurt her. **

_And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

**_Austin looks into Ally's eyes as he starts to sing the next verse to her and only this verse._**

_**I've loved you forever**_

_**In lifetimes before**_

_**And I promise you never**_

_**Will you hurt anymore**_

_**I give you my word**_

_**I give you my heart (give you my heart)**_

_**This is a battle we've won**_

_**And with this vow**_

_**Forever has now begun**_

**Once Austin finishes the previous verse he can see Ally's eyes sparkling. **_My Wife. _**The lyrics fit Austin and Ally so well, in fact, that they've literally loved each other forever, perhaps even before in another lifetime. Austin and Ally are soulmates, so truthfully that wouldn't be even remotely surprising. When they exchanged their wedding vows they gave each other their word and their heart. Now that they're married forever and for eternity after that has just begun. Auslly's future is bright, while life may throw unexpected things in their way, nothing will ever break them apart.**

_And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

_Just close your eyes_

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

_I know this feeling won't go away (no )_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_Ooh I promise you_

_**Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)**_

_**When I hear you call**_

_**Without you in my life baby**_

_**I just wouldn't be living at all**_

**Since Austin chose this as their wedding song, over and over he falls when he hears Ally's voice showing that he falls even more in love with her every single day. Without Ally in his life, he wouldn't feel like he's completely alive and would only be a shell of his former self. Austin and Ally complete each other.**

_And I will take (I will take you in my arms)_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you baby_

_And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

_Just close your eyes_

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

_I know this feeling won't go away (no )_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Ooh, I promise you_

_Just close your eyes each loving day (each loving day)_

_And know this feeling won't go away (no)_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Evey word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Ooh, I promise you_

**When Austin takes Ally into his arms she knows that as long as she has Austin that she will be safe in every sense of the word. He promises the he will love her forever and she will do the same. Once the song comes to an end, Austin twirls Ally one last time and spins her back into him sharing one more sweet kiss during their wedding song.**

* * *

**Austin brings Ally to Lester, gives Lester Ally's hand. A****lly dances to Heartland's "I Loved Her First" with Lester.**

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_  
_Lost in the moment and each other's face_  
_So much in love, you're alone in this place_  
_Like there's nobody else in the world_

**_Lester looks at his daughter and just can't believe how true the lyrics are. He was just watching Ally and Austin dance to their wedding song, lost in their own little world filled with bliss._**

_I was enough for her not long ago_  
_I was her number one, she told me so_  
_And she still means the world to me, just so you know_  
_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything, life must go on_  
_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

**Austin stands at the corner of the dance floor watching his wife dance with her father. There's over 150 other people in this room and his eyes are only on Ally,** _She looks so perfect._

**_But I loved her first, I held her first_**  
**_And a place in my heart will always be hers_**  
_From the first breath she breathed_  
_When she first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

**_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_**  
**_But it's still hard to give her away_**  
**_I loved her first_**

**_Lester's getting emotional and he can sense that Ally is too. He doesn't want her to cry and ruin her makeup just yet. So he tells her a few jokes and she just looks at her daddy and smiles grateful that he always knows just what to say and how to make her feel better. Ally looks to Lester and says, _**

"Daddy, I love you. I know that you loved me first, and I also know that you know that Austin loves me just as much too."

**_Lester just nods in confirmation and smiles at her._**

_How could that beautiful woman with you_  
_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_  
_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_  
_And tucked into bed all those nights_

**_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_**  
**_It was only a matter of time_**

**It's true, the very first time that Lester saw Austin he just knew. He knew that Austin was going to be an important part of Ally's life, if he didn't like Austin initially it's just because he didn't want his baby girl's heart to be ever broken, but over the years Austin's proved himself over and over again, Lester grew to love him as if he was his own son.**

_I loved her first, I held her first_  
_And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
_From the first breath she breathed_  
_When she first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
_But it's still hard to give her away_  
_I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed_  
_When she first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

**_Someday you might know what I'm going through_**  
**_When a miracle smiles up at you_**  
**_I loved her first_**

**As the song comes to a close, the last verse plays Lester looks at Austin. He knows that someday Austin and Ally are going to make him a grandpa and if they do have a girl...Austin will one day know exactly what it feels like when his daughter grows up and gets married.**

* * *

**Austin then escorts Mimi onto the dance floor to dance to their Mother/Son song Bette Midler's "Wind Beneath My Wings"**

_Oh, oh, it must have been cold there in my shadow_  
_To never have sunlight on your face_  
_You were content to let me shine, that's your way_  
_You always walked a step behind_

_So I was the one with all the glory_  
_While you were the one with all the strength_  
_A beautiful face without a name, for so long_  
_A beautiful smile to hide the pain_

**Mimi whispers to Austin, **"Austin honey. Baby, I just want you know how happy your father and I are for you and Ally. We always knew that it was going to be you two together in the end. We've only heard you play Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now constantly ever since you two shared your first kiss. We know just how special that song is to the both of you and we promise to always support you no matter what."

**Mimi finishes her speech to Austin and looks up to him, he can seem genuine happy tears streaming down his mother's face,** "Mom, don't cry." **H****e wipes her tears away,** "We love you and just want to thank you and dad for everything, but mostly for always believing in us,individually or as a couple. You guys are our rocks, and we love you. "

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_  
_And everything I would like to be_  
_I can fly higher than an eagle_  
_For you are the wind beneath my wings_

**_It might have appeared to go unnoticed_**  
**_But I've got it all here in my heart_**  
**_I want you to know, I know the truth, 'cause I know you_**  
**_I would be nothing without you_**

**_The joy that Austin has brought Mimi and Mike is only something that parents could truly understand. They may have married each other, but there life became even fuller the moment their handsome baby boy Austin was born. As Ally watches Austin dance with Mimi she look at them in awe and starts to cry because it's truly an incredible sight to see._**

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_  
_You're everything I wish I could be_  
_I could fly higher than an eagle_  
_For you are the wind beneath my wings_

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_  
_You're everything, everything I wish I could be_  
_Oh and I, I can fly higher than an eagle_  
_For you are the wind beneath my wings_  
_'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings_  
_Oh wind beneath my wings, you, you, you_  
**_You are the wind beneath my wings_**

_Fly, fly, fly away_  
_You let me fly so high, oh you, you, you_  
_The wind beneath my wings_  
_Oh you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings_

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky_  
_So high I almost touch the sky_  
_Thank you, thank you_  
_Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings**  
**_

* * *

**Shortly after the songs finish, the Best Man and Maid Of Honor Speeches are coming up. There will be a speech given by Dez, and another given by Trish.**

**Dez goes to stand near Austin and Ally's sweetheart table, in between the two of them, as he starts his speech, **

"Hey everyone, I'm Austin's Best Man Dez. Austin has been my best friend since we were kids. How many guys can genuinely say that they're still friends with a guy for well over ten years now. Austin has always been an amazing guy. I remember when we were younger he didn't judge me for being a little weird and nowadays what people call eccentric. Austin is the best man a friend, kangaroo or turtle could have.

**The guests laugh, because Dez is just cute, but they know what he means, he** **continues, **

"We've always been there for each other. I always gave him my pants for no reason, well except that one time where Austin was attacked by a beach umbrella and lost them, I didn't want him to be embarrassed so I gave him mine. For the longest time it was always just Austin and I, but we both knew that one day we wouldn't be only interested in hanging out with each other and that we would get our own girlfriends. With that being said, I'll never forget the day that Austin and I were goofing around in Sonic Boom when this cute brunette [points to Ally] comes up to us and catches Austin's eye. Yes, I know that we were fifteen when they met, but man did Austin's eyes light up when he saw Ally for the very first time and when she inquires if he saw the _Please do not play the drums sign _that's when I noticed Romeo over here was in a trance_. Yes folks I have this all recorded on my phone._

**_The guests continue to laugh and coo at how sweet Dez sounds, _**

**_"_**So Austin's world becomes much better when Ally walks into his life. And to think Auslly all started with Austin accidentally stealing one of Ally's songs. Wow, these two were meant for each other. They became partners, for a while he was the singer, she was the writer and they made beautiful music together. Eventually, Ally overcame her stage fright and Austin was with her every step of the way. Now, even when there were others in between Austin and Ally, I've always been TEAM Ally, I even remember making 500 shirts like that._ **[Ally looks up at Dez and she and Austin chuckle remembering it all] **I'm _very perceptive when it comes to people's emotions, and I could tell that in the brief amount of time Austin and Ally weren't actually a couple that they loved each other, when Austin realizes his feelings for Ally, I remember saying, _"Oh I think it's more than that buddy, I think you're in love with her."_ Now Austin neither confirmed nor denied it and while he may not have been ready to acknowledge it then, I knew it was the absolute truth. Austin and Ally make each other better and are an amazing couple, they have the kind of love most people only dream of. Ally you're the most beautiful bride, and we've grown extremely close over the years, I'm lucky to be your Best Freckled Friend. It's extremely obvious that everyone here can see how you light up Austin's life. He smiles the minute you walk into the room, whenever your name is mentioned, when he's talking about you he gets this glow on his face and let's not forget to mention that he has a special smile that's only for you. When he looks at you everyone, even those who are blind can see the love between you two. Your positive attitude is infectious and you both truly are a perfect match and honestly you're both _better together._ Ally, thank you for making my best friend the happiest man in the world by becoming his wife. Your love is like that of an _albino panda_, rare and special. I love you both! Everyone please raise your glass and toast to my best friends, Austin and Ally! Congratulations!"

**Once Dez finishes his speech he raises to toast Austin and Ally, gives them a hug. Austin is tearing, but won't shed a tear just yet. Trish comes over to toast once Dez concludes his speech and she can only hope that her speech is as good as her _fiancé's since his speech just knocked it out of the park. Trish stands to the right of Ally so she can look at both her and Austin. She begins her speech trying not to get all choked up, but it doesn't last very long, _**

**_"_**Good evening everyone, for those of you who don't know me I'm Ally's best friend since Kindergarten and Maid of Honor Trish. I just want to thank you all for coming out and celebrating Austin and Ally's marriage today. Ally is the best person I know, I truly admire her. I admire the way that she **loves** love. I admire her strength, determination and willingness to help others. Ally is truly a beautiful individual inside and out. Please forgive me as I'm not as eloquent a speaker as my _fiancé _Dez is, so my speech is likely to be short but also meaningful. Ally is the best friend that I could have ever asked for. She is always there for me when I need her, and I am always there for her when she needs me. I don't care if it's three a.m. if Ally's upset she knows that she can call me and I will wake up and talk to her until she's calm enough to go back to sleep. My friendship with Ally is more like a sister, because honestly that's just how much we love and respect each other. Ally is the sister that I've always wanted, we may not be sisters by birth but we are definitely sisters by heart. **[Ally starts to cry, also at this point Penny and Mimi are sobbing on each others shoulders as to how sweet this speech is as well.] **The bond I have with Ally is as close as two best friends can possibly get, for that I'm thankful. I'm thankful to have known Ally pretty much my entire life and growing up I knew that we'd become interested in boys and that's where this cutie, **[Austin blushes] **Austin over here comes in. Now, I may not have been there when Austin and Ally initially met and remember Ally telling me a story about how a boy was playing the drums with corn dogs in Sonic Boom and could I actually believe it. Like Dez, I noticed when Ally mentioned said blonde boy, Austin her eyes lit up. I had never seen my best friends eyes light up like that before and it was just awesome. I was hoping that they would hit it off, and honestly I knew based on the way that these two interacted that they were going to be endgame no matter what. It looks like I was right because our Auslly over here right now is married. **[The guests chant Auslly for a few seconds and Trish continues] **Austin, you're amazing in so many ways and I'm lucky to have you as one of my best friends. Thank you for enriching Ally's life with your outgoing attitude and happy-go-lucky attitude. I'm really truly genuinely happy for you guys and I know that you'll be together forever and as your favorite song goes, _Nothing's Gonna Stop you guys ever. _Together your names only make sense in this crazy thing we called life. Austin and Ally is how it should and will always be. Everyone please raise your glasses and toast to my beautiful best friend and her handsome husband Austin. Congratulations, may your life be filled with love, happiness and laughter. I love you."

* * *

**The rest of the reception goes smoothly. Austin and Ally go cut their wedding cake while Queen's song "You're My Best Friend" plays in the background.**

_I've been with you such a long time_  
**_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_**  
**_That my feelings are true_**  
**_I really love you_**  
_Oh you're my best friend_

**Their wedding cake is four tiers high, a rounded cake, with chocolate mousse filling in the center. Austin and Ally pick up their cake cutting knife while Max snaps more professional wedding pictures of them cutting into their cake. The maitre'd takes the knife away from the couple and slices a piece and puts it on a plate for Austin and Ally. Ally decides that she's going to go first, as Austin hears the DJ suggest that Ally plays nice, since Austin is going next. Ally takes her fork, cuts a piece of cake to feed Austin. She plays nice at first, and then surprises him by putting icing on his nose. Austin looks at her and says, **

"Now Stardoll.. Didn't the DJ tell you to play nice? You're going to regret that."

**Ally pulls Austin close enough to her to whisper, "**Well Superstar, just remember who holds the power in whether you get laid tonight or not." **Ally winks at Austin hoping that it will deter him from whatever it is she has coming to her. Austin cuts a piece of cake and as Ally opens her mouth her smashes it in her mouth and gets icing on her cheek. He rubs his face on hers so that the icing is also smeared on his cheek as well,**

"Well Mr. Moon it looks like you didn't heed my advice. You decided to be a bad bad boy, will be punished later on tonight." **Ally says as she starts to clean the icing off of Austin's face. **

**Austin huskily says to Ally so only they can hear,** "Now now Mrs. Moon you know that you love me, and I'm looking forward to our wedding night."

**The two both kiss in front of their wedding cake lust now filling their eyes, luckily they won't have to be engaged with their wedding guests too much longer as the reception will be ending in a few short hours.**

**Austin looks at Ally, **

_Seriously, I just want to make love to my wife. Is this reception over yet?_


	8. Timeless Love

**A/N: This chapter VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. I changed the writing to M because it's about to get super hot in this story.**

**So the chapter prior to this is fluff, but from here on out it's all about the physical chemistry and heat. FINALLY THE BEST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY! ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally on Disney Channel. I don't own "Timeless" by Ross Lynch. I also don't own Boys II Men lyrics either.**

* * *

**Wedding Night **

**...**

**The last of their wedding guests have left, so Austin and Ally have decided to skip the after party and start their honeymoon early. They walk to the elevator which will lead them up to their suite or rather pent house for the night. Before the wedding, Austin had Dez make sure that he brought his guitar up to their room because he had something special planned for his now wife. They wrote this song a long time ago, actually it was when Austin was shocked by the Tunepro so, he wants to serenade his wife with lyrics that are almost as powerful as **_** Nothing's Gonna Stop Us,**_** but the difference here is that Austin and Ally wrote this song together. Austin's always seen their love as Timeless which is why he is going to serenade her with an acoustic version of it.**

**Austin sweeps Ally off her feet and right off the elevator. Austin walks up to the door of their penthouse suite for the night, pulls out the key card from his pocket to let them in. He feels like he's in a dream but carries his wife bridal style over the threshold into their penthouse bridal suite on the fifteenth floor of the ritzy hotel they're staying at. **

"Mrs. Moon, I need you to close your eyes for a second. I'll be right back."

**Austin sets Ally down on the king sized bed, leaves her alone for a moment. Austin comes back in with his guitar, Ally still in her wedding dress, sitting in the center of a bed of roses in the shape of a heart. His breath catches and all of the sudden he's nervous, his wife's beauty is leaving him speechless.**

**Ally smiles seductively, **"Well, Mr. Moon.. I see that you have a guitar in your hand and I can't wait to hear what you're going to play. So, are you going to come back down to earth and sing - " **Ally is cut off but Austin starting to play.**

**Austin starts strumming the guitar cutting Ally off and playing the chords and melody that Ally could never forget even if she wanted to. Ally looks at her husband, **_My husband, wow it feels amazing to say that. I'm Mrs. Ally Moon _**lovingly and gives him her undivided attention. Austin starts to sing, **

_Every day day day_

_I fall for you a little more_

_And every night night night'_

_I dream of you so beautiful_

_(Ye-ey)_

**_Every time__ we laugh_**

**_I see the sparks fly_**

_And every time you blush_

_I feel those butterflies_

_And baby how we feel_

_Will always be in style_

_Forever and ever…_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_And we're gonna live_

_Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timeless…_

_We are timeless…_

_We can talk, talk, talk _

_For hours and there's more to say _

_And don't you know, know, know _

**_That you and me fit perfectly_**

_Oh Yeah_

**Cuz every time you smile **

**You light the world up**

**Ally lights up Austin's world the moment she walks into a room.**

_No matter what you do _

_I can't get enough. _

**Austin stares into his wife's beautiful chocolate brown eyes completely lost in them.**_** Finally married, and she's all mine and no one else ever gets to have her. **_

_And baby how I feel _

_Will always be in style_

_FOREVER AND EVER_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_And we're gonna live_

_Our love will always feel this way _

_We are Timeless_

**Like the stars are in the sky**

**My love for you will always shine**

**It's you and me eternally**

**And there's no way to stop us **

**Cuz we're timeless**

**As Austin continues to sing it's like they're on the same wavelength because their thoughts are connected as well as their souls. Ally's always imagined that her soul-mate would end up being Austin, and it turns out she was right. Nothing's ever going to stop them because there aren't two people who fit better than each other. **

_TIMELESS,THIS LOVEEEEEE_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

**Austin finishes the last verse of the song, puts the guitar down and Ally launches herself into his arms. Ally pulls him in for the hottest kiss they've had EVER. She's not sure what it is, oh who is she kidding, **_Seriously, Austin looks so hot in this tux. I want this off of him right now._ **So, Austin responds with just as much eagerness and anticipation in kissing Ally. Ally has her legs wrapped around his abdomen and the newly married couple don't even want to take a second to pull apart, but know that in order to get their clothes off and make crazy hot passionate love that they're going to have to.**

**Austin's in the middle of kissing Ally feverishly when he reluctantly pulls apart and turns on his iPod to a song he wants to play for her in the background, **

**"**Stardoll, let's get this wedding dress off of you immediately. It's taken all of my will power the entire day to not throw you up against a door and fuck you senseless."

**Austin's vulgarity turns Ally on even more than she ever thought was possible,**

**"**Superstar, I don't care if my dress is beautiful just be [kiss] careful that we don't rip it to shreds because [kiss] I want to preserve it. God Austin, I want you so bad. Take me now and make love to me as your wife."

_My wife, seriously I think I'm even more turned on now, I **want her,** no I **need her** right now._

**_And right on cue the song starts to play, _**

_Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate all thru the night  
Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I will do anything, girl you need only ask_

**Austin spins Ally around so quickly and with such urgency with her back to him as he unzips her wedding dress and slowly pulls her dress over her head but not before noticing Ally's scandalous wedding lingerie and her wedding heels still on, **_She looks so perfect, my wife is smoking hot. _**Ally's wearing a white corset bodice that's sheer on the sides and laces up all in the back. She has on a pair of cheeky satin underwear that say Mrs. Moon on them. **_A-ha, there's Ally's something blue _**Austin smirks, and even though Ally's not facing him she knows that's exactly what he's doing.**

**Austin places feather-like kisses on Ally's clavicle, a sweet spot on many women, and starts to unlace the top of her corseted bodice. He just wants to worship every inch of his wife's perfect body, Austin successfully manages to get the garment off and throws it far to the other side of the room.**

_Girl relax, let's go slow_  
_I ain't got nowhere to go_  
_I'm just gonna concentrate on you_  
_Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night_  
_Throw your clothes on the floor_  
_I'm gonna take my clothes off too_  
_I made plans to be with you_  
_Girl whatever you ask me, you know, I will do _

**He spins Ally around so he's directly in front of her pushing her onto the king sized bed and he starts at trailing kisses down her body, starting with the top of her neck, and then massaging her left breast and sucking on it and biting ever so lightly, then moving over to her right breast and giving it the same amount of attention it deserves. Austin doesn't stop there once he's tended to Ally's breasts he starts to kiss from the middle of her chest down her stomach and stops right before he reaches the top of her satin bikini bottom that Austin left on purposely. Ally's body reacts and she lifts her lower body up for better access as she anticipates what's going to come next. Austin shocks her flips her over, with her as and tiny bikini like underwear hoisted up. He begins kissing a trail from the very top of her neck all the way down to the where Ally's bottom is. Austin feels himself get even harder as he reads **_Mrs. Moon _** in the very center which is encrusted in rhinestones and a ring on the right side of their last name. **

**Ally's so turned on right now, she can barely even function. She wants, no she needs, Austin right now she needs something of his inside of her right now. Ally wriggles out from Austin's pinning her to the bed and surprises him as she takes charge. Austin's still in his suit. **_God, how is he still in his tux? I need this off of him immediately. Okay, Ally focus. _**Ally snaps out of her trance and grabs Austin's grabs Austin's tux jacket, yanks it off of him, Austin loosens his tie completely taking it off, Austin decides to help Ally unbutton his white button down, and Ally lifts his undershirt over his head giving her perfect view of her husbands sick abs and she thinks to herself, **_Oh, the things I am going to do to him. __**Ally gets off of Austin momentarily and grabs the expensive celebratory champagne off the table in the small refrigerator to the left of the bed, she pops the court and walks over to a confused looking Superstar.**_

"Stardoll, what are you -" **Austin's cut off when Ally straddles his body and pours the champagne all over his perfect abs, Ally leans down, the top half of her completely exposed and starts to drink and lick the champagne savoring every drop off of Austin.**

"Shhhh Superstar, now be a good boy and let me care of you in a naughty way." **Ally says in the most seductive tone that all erogenous parts on Austin's body literally feel like they are on fire.**

**As Ally's tasting the sweet champagne off of Austin's abs she moves her body up to kiss him on the lips and she tastes so unbelievably sweet that Austin can't handle it anymore. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her into a kneeling position on the bed, with his arms around her and just massaging her as Ally tugs his hair in every single direction. He pulls Ally to the side of the bed, he stands up and pulls her legs so she's lying down on her back on the bed, he then bends down and grabs the top of her bikini-like underwear and pulls it down with his teeth and completely off of her. Austin kneels down on the carpeted floor, and places his head in between Ally's thighs as he sees that his **_**wife **_**is dripping and her body is aching for some loving. He starts rubbing circles on the insides of her thighs and let's his tongue dart in and out lapping up the sweet fluids from her body. Ally moans in utter bliss and Austin takes the opportunity to put his thumb directly on her g-spot driving her absolutely crazy, and just doing that alone he makes Ally cum, not once, not twice, but three times in a matter of seconds. **_My husband is a sex god. _**Austin smirks as if he can read her thoughts,**

"I told you that I was going to worship every single inch of your perfect body. Okay, well maybe I didn't - but you knew that when I had that sexual gleam and when my eyes became hooded with desire and still are. Baby, I just want-"

_Baby tonight is your night_  
_And I will do you right_  
_Just make a wish on your night_  
_Anything that you ask_  
_I will give you the love of your life, your life, your life_

_I'll make love to you_  
_Like you want me to_  
_And I'll hold you tight_  
_Baby all through the night_  
_I'll make love to you_  
_When you want me to_  
_And I will not let go_  
_'Till you tell me to_

**Ally cuts Austin off with a kiss and can't believe he took over when she wanted to.** _Oh, you're so in for it now Mr. _**Ally sits up and straddles Austin,**

"These pants need to go." and before Austin can even blink his pants are off and when he looks at her she's yanking his boxers that have a bride and groom with game over, and them kissing down and all the way down his legs.

"Now, Mr. Moon. I'm going to take very good care of you."**Ally looks at the lower half of her body completely erect and opens her mouth to take in his rather generously sized dick. Ally takes in as much of Austin as possible bobbing her head up and down while she pumps him with her tiny hand that can barely reach around his thickness. After a few minutes Ally stops and moves up to his mouth to kiss him and then goes back down to his zone, she begins to massage his balls and begins at the base of his penis and ends up all the way at the head and tip. Ally swirls her tongue around and smiles seeing that Austin's eyes are literally rolling to the back of his head in complete ecstasy and she knows that he is going to cum any minute. While Ally's blowing on Austin he's not forceful, he's not pushing her head down onto him even further, a man that's truly in love will grab your hair and keep it out of her beautiful face, which is exactly what Austin did. Ally could feel Austin's body start to jerk and vibrate as he was literally about to bust -**

"Fuckkkkkkkkkk Ally! Oh God, baby I love you." **Austin cums and literally all of the liquid spills into Ally's mouth and she drinks and swallows it down. One would think that they would have no energy after this, but they're ready to go. **

"I love you too, Austin." **After a few minutes he pulls Ally up and kisses her forehead signalling that he wants her next to him. Austin gets up recharged and starts kissing Ally heavily. His kisses send an electric current through her entire body and whatever heat he exhibits off of her goes straight back to him as they're one. Austin kneels on the bed in front of Ally and placing himself at her entrance.**

_I'll make love to you_  
_Like you want me to_  
_And I'll hold you tight_  
_Baby all through the night_  
_I'll make love to you_  
_When you want me to_  
_And I will not let go_  
_'Till you tell me to_

**Austin pushes the the head of his penis inside of her, gently as he doesn't want to hurt her because of his size but it's not a problem because he slips inside of her with ease.**

**Austin begins thrusting his hips back and forth into her slowly because he wants this to last for as long as it can tonight. Ally's body meets Austin's movements inside of her rhythmically and in perfect sync with one another. He's making **_love to his wife and his other half. _**After a few minutes Austin lifts Ally up by her bottom so he's lifting her in the air and they're pleasing each other in yet another angle. They are still in the missionary position, but Austin is using his strong arms to hold Ally and bounce her up and down on his dick. He's kissing her with such urgency and yet there's so much passion and heat that it's still somehow completely romantic. Once Ally has stabilized her balance Austin takes her face into his hands and kisses her with a million fireworks going off in their hearts and their minds. After more time in that position, they switch quickly again and get into a spooning position, while Austin massages Ally's breasts she turns her head to kiss him. **

_I'll make love to you_  
_Like you want me to_  
_And I'll hold you tight_  
_Baby all through the night_  
_I'll make love to you_  
_When you want me to_  
_And I will not let go_  
_'Till you tell me to**  
**_

**He wraps his arms around her and then runs his hands over the perfect curve of her ass and to the front of her entrance where he stimulates her clitoris. Their last and final position is the most intimate. Ally lies on her stomach completely flat on the bed, opening her legs, wide as he positions himself to slide into her still slippery wet slope, once Austin's inside of her she crosses her ankles tightly. He rocks his body slowly back and forth, in and out of her and intertwines his hands with hers. This woman needs to see and feel how much he loves her and Austin does just that. It only takes a few minutes being in the intimate position for the couple to completely explode. The orgasms that they just had were out of this world leaving them both completely breathless. They roll back into a sp****ooning position where Austin hovers overs her,**

" Baby, promise that it'll be us against the world forever."** Austin nuzzles her nose giving her an Eskimo kiss.**

**Ally let's a tear of happiness glisten down her cheek, "** I promise. It'll be us against the world, nothing's gonna stop us ever."** Austin wipes away the tear and kisses her cheek to make her blush.**

**They haven't even made it to their honeymoon in Bora Bora yet and the bliss that they feel is indescribable. Austin gives Ally the sweetest kiss after the hottest sex they've ever had in their entire lives, completely head over heels and in love with each other and life is only going to get better from here. Remembering that they need to get some shut eye the newly married couple cuddle in bed before dreaming about jetting off to Bora Bora tomorrow. Austin and Ally's eyes start to flutter closed with their last thoughts being, **

_We are Timeless. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Ever. This I Promise You._

**_The End._**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading Nothing's Gonna Stop Us & I Promise. Feel free to check out my one-shot called Wanted if you want to die of feels. I know I did writing it. ;) xoxo**


End file.
